A Little Thing Called Life
by killing-kennedy
Summary: The stories of the group, includes romances and stuff like that. Takes place when they are 13. Please Read & Review no matter what. Even if you have nothing to say, just review by saying liked or disliked. Thank you.
1. Zack and Freddy

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas.  
  
He was sitting there staring at her. Her lovely body, silky brown hair, deep brown eyes, it turned him on as the teacher talked about English. His best friend, also the drummer in the same band, Freddy interrupted his thoughts, "Hey man stop looking at her and pay attention." Freddy laughed at the thought of actually paying attention.  
  
The bell rang and the class rushed out. Freddy, Summer, Tomika, Marta, Alicia, Zack and Katie were walking to their houses, since there was no practice on account Dewey was out of town. "SO what are you all doing tonight?" Freddy asked. Every one looked at each other. "We're having a girls night, us five and Elani and Michelle." Summer said. The boys just looked at each other, like what were they supposed to do. "So what are we supposed to do? Have a boy's night? With three boys?" Freddy said referring to Lawrence Zack and himself. Freddy and Zack rarely hung out with the other boys that were part of the band, they hung out with Larry on occasion. "Yeah, just go to the arcade or do whatever 13 year old boys do." Katie suggested. "Talk about girls probably!" Marta added. All the girls laughed. One by one they all entered their houses. Zack went over to Freddy's and they called Larry to see what he was doing.  
  
"Oh thank you guys for inviting me but I'm afraid that I can't sorry." Zack heard on the other side of the phone. Zack hung up the phone, "He said he can come over." Freddy didn't seem to care. They went down to Freddy's basement to jam, but before they got there Zack brought up the subject of girls. "Hey man do you like anyone?" Freddy stared at him confused. "Where did that come from?" he asked. Zack shrugged and replied, " I dunno, just trying to make some convo." They walked over and sat down on the big coach in the basement. "I don't really like anyone, but i think Michelle is cute." He blushed and Zack chuckled. "What about Katie?" Zack said nervously. Freddy replied, "Heck yeah. But I--Why, do YOU like her?" Zack turned away. "YOU DO, don't you??" Freddy pushed. "Yeah I can't stop thinking about her, this has never happened to me before." They talked and discovered that neither Freddy nor Zack has ever had a girlfriend, and never had kissed a girl. "So, are you gonna ask her out?" Zack shrugged. "I dunno, I don't think I'm ready to have a girlfriend. I just think I should become better friends with her." The subject quickly changed, though the change was minimal. "Have you started puberty yet?" Freddy asked eagerly. Zack looked surprised. "Yeah...but I'm not that far in it, how about you?" "Yeah i started it like last year" he replied. "Me too" added Zack. The was a long and awkward silence. "Do uh do you ever get a boner?" nervously asked Zack. "Yeah all the time do you?" Zack shook his head 'yes'. "You ever measure?" Zack asked in return. They both never measured. After a short pause Freddy said, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Zack didn't see the harm in it, since he was eager to see Freddy's (no they're not gay, all you homophobes, and i bet some time you and a friend showed yourselves) After locking the basement door, just in case, even though his parents weren't expected home until late Freddy said to pull their pants down on the count of 3. They counted to 3 and pulled their pants down. Both had little pubic hair. Both of their penises got instantly hard at the sight of someone else's penis. "They look the same size." Zack said in relief. Meanwhile Freddy was glad he wasn't smaller than Zack. He ran over to a drawer and grabbed a ruler. He put it against his erection and measured. "How big?" Zack asked. "Four and a half inches" he replied giving the ruler to Zack. Zack did the same thing. He looked carefully at the ruler "Four and half too." Freddy walked back to the drawer and put the ruler back; he grabbed 2 magazines from a different drawer. "You ever masturbate?" He asked walking back over. "Jack off? Once, you?" Zack replied. "Just once" He handed him a magazine and both naked 13 year olds sat on the couch. Zack flipped through the pages of the erotic magazine and settled on a picture of a naked girl sitting down. Freddy looked at his magazine but realized they had no lotion. He got up and got some more. "I found this stuff one day, I guess it's my dads." Both teens got some lotion on their hands and started masturbating. The whole time Zack was thinking about Katie's budding body and wondered what she would look like naked. Freddy was moaning and saying stuff like, "Oh yeah harder" or like "Yeah baby" After about 10 minutes both boys ejaculated and then the grabbed some towels and wiped off. "That was fun." they both said. They pulled up their pants and went over to their instruments and started playing. When the were done at 8:00 Zack stated, "I wonder what the girls are doing." Freddy added, "You think they are talking about us or something like that?" They decided to give Summers house a call. 


	2. Summer's House

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas.  
  
There was a bunch of giggles coming from Summer's room. Their girl's night out was fool of fun. Everybody started arriving at 5 o clock. The doorbell rang and Summer, Michelle, and Eleni ran to the door. When it swung open, Tomika, Marta and Alicia were standing on the other side. "HEY!" All six shouted, giving each other hugs. As if they hadn't seen each other in forever. "Come on in!" Summer said invitingly. The six of them went up to Summer's room. When they were up there Tomika asked, "Where's Katie?" Everyone looked around. Alicia remembered that Katie was going to come late. "Oh yeah, Katie told me she was going to be late, shes coming around 5:30."  
  
Around 5:30 the doorbell rang and Mrs. Hathaway answered it. "Oh hello Katie, come right in. The girls are upstairs. My you've grown." She complimented. Katie was already walking up the stairs, "Thank you Mrs. Hathaway." She opened the door to see the rest of the girls sitting on the floor in a circle. "Hey just put your stuff on the bed. We just started playing truth or dare." Summer said. Katie did what she was told to and sat down. "What, you couldn't wait for me?" She said sarcastically. The girls laughed.  
  
"Okay it's my turn." Said Eleni "MMMM-Marta Truth or Dare?" she asked. Marta pondered the question for a second before replying, "Dare." Everyone looked shocked that safe Marta was choosing dare. "Okay, I dare you to go to Summer's brother's room and just kiss him with out warning." All the girls laughed. Summer's brother was 16. "Aw, man do I have to?" she protested. "YES!" all the girls yelled. She was still reluctant. "I'll go with you," offered Michelle. The two went down the hall and knocked on Ryan's door. "Come in." He said. Marta and Michelle entered. Marta walked over to Ryan, who was watching TV, while Michelle stood in the doorway. Marta leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then ran out giggling.  
  
When they returned everyone was laughing. "Okay okay it's my turn. Katie truth or dare?" Marta said. Katie didn't hesitate. "Truth!" She straightened up. "Okay, when did you get your first bra?" Marta asked, who was still flat chest-ed, so everyone just assumed she wanted to know when she was going to get hers. "My first real one was last year." There was a silence. "Tomika, truth or dare?" Tomika was wild so she went with dare. "Okay then I dare you to prank call Freddy and Zack." Tomika went to the phone and dialed his number. It rang and rang but no one picked up. "I guess they're not home." (They couldn't hear the phone because they were in the basement, where there is no phone)  
  
Soon later they quit playing and started talking about boys. "Whose the cutest in our class?" asked Katie. Summer said, "Freddy." Tomika said, "Frankie is kind of cute in a way." "I think that –the black kids name, I forgot it sorry- is really cute." Alicia stated. Everyone said who they thought except Katie. "So Katie who do you think is cute?" Michelle asked. She blusher, "I don't know." And once she said something she rarely changed her mind so they dismissed it.  
  
It was 7:00 and everyone was watching TV and there was a commercial for Victoria Secret thongs and Summer stated, "How could girls wear those things?" Everyone looked around. "Do you guys wear thongs or panties?" she added nervously. "I wear panties." No one seemed to be rushing to say what they preferred. Tomika finally broke the silence. "Me too." Michelle added, "I have like 3 thongs but only wear them to movies and stuff like that." There were many oohs and ahhs. "I wear thongs sometime." Alicia confessed. Marta stated she owned one thong but liked panties better. Eleni said, "Thongs 40% and panties 60%." Katie was the last one to talk again, but this time she answered. "Panties, I never even tried on a thong."  
  
After the panty talk they all decided to change into something comfortable, all getting into their pj's that is. Summer slipped out of her jeans and shirt, left only in bra and panties. She decided to wait until every one was in their underwear to change. She stood there in her white bra and pink panties. Michelle and Eleni were the next to strip. Eleni was wearing a red thong and bra. (She was clearly the more sex smart? Girl in the group) Michelle was wearing a white bra and blue panties. Tomika was wearing a white bra and white panties underneath her clothes. Marta slowly took off her clothes, which the other girls discovered she was wearing purple panties and a white training bra. Alicia looked around and took off her tank top, which showed her sexy black lacy bra, and then she took off her shorts to show her black lacy panties. Katie pulled off her clothes eagerly. She was wearing a orange with pink striped bra and a skimpy pink with orange striped panties.  
  
They stood there in bra and panties looking at each other. Michelle reached over and grabbed Eleni small breast. Which in the group she was in the middle for size. Michelle and Katie had the biggest. After a quick feel up time the changed into their pj's. At 8 o clock Summer's phone rang, "Hello?" she said. "Hey it's Freddy," said the other line. Summer covered the speaking part of the phone and said to the girls, "It's Freddy and Zack!" There were a lot of giggles. 


	3. Boys and Girls

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. In reply to the reviews I received- These are just my ideas on what 13 year olds do. Later on in the story it will be more band related. I'm new to writing on the site and I do not really know what a 'slashy story' is. I read some before so I guess they have to do with sex? But, this story is just about what 13 year olds do. Because some of my friends did masturbate together and did feel each other up. I would never have them have sex, unless I get reviews wanting it. But, I will have them have oral. (I do not consider oral to loose your virginity, that's why.)  
  
Also, I'm a fan of Tarantino and how he tells his story out of order, so that's what I will be doing. So the readers don't get confused I'll tell the date before ever chapter. Chapter One was Friday, April 30th at 3:00 p.m. and Chapter Two was on the same day but at 5:00 p.m. Now Chapter Three will take place the same day at 8:00p.m. taking place right after both chapters. (No QT yet) Also, some chapters might have diff POV but it will never have more than one POV in a chapter.  
  
Freddy dialed Summer's number and let it ring. "Is it ringing?" asked Zack in curiosity. Freddy nodded his head yes. Zack leaned closer so he can hear the girls too. He heard someone pick up the phone. "Hello?" said the other line. "Hey it's Freddy," Freddy said. He heard a muffled, "It's Freddy and Zack!" Then there were a lot of giggles. "It's Summer." She replied. "Uh- so what are you guys doing?" Freddy asked. Zack then ran out of Freddy's room down to the kitchen getting another phone. When he returned to the room he was out of breath. He put the phone to the ear. "Hey, I'm gonna put you guys on speaker okay?" Summer asked. "Yeah okay." Zack replied. Then he hit Freddy and mouthed, "Why didn't we think of that?" Zack hung up and Freddy put them on speaker.  
  
With both groups on speaker Eleni said, "What did you to do today?" The boys looked at each other and sat on Freddy's bed. Instead of telling the truth Zack thought up a lie. "Uh, we watched TV, played some music, uh, you know the usual." Zack took a deep breath. Freddy then asked, "How about you girls? What did you do?" The girls looked stunned. They knew they couldn't say what they really did so they decided to leave that out. "Well we played 'truth or dare' and we got Marta to kiss Ryan." Tomika said. The boys laughed. "Hah, wow I can't believe that. How was it?" Freddy asked.  
  
In Summer's room they pushed Marta closer to the speaker. "I only kissed him on the cheek." Marta confessed. They went on talking, and then Freddy asked, "Wanna come over?" Alicia replied, "We're already in our pajama's" Then Michelle added, "And I doubt that Summer's parents would let us out." The boys looked disappointed. "Ah, okay." They replied. "My parents might let you two come over for a little bit." Summer suggested. "That would be tight!" They boys said in excitement.  
  
Summer ran down the stairs to where her parents were. "Mom, Dad! Can Freddy and Zack come over to hang out?" Her parents always liked the two boys so they agreed. "But only if you hang out down here and we will go upstairs, I don't want two boys in your room." Her father said. She kissed them on the cheek and ran upstairs. She yelled, "They said yes." As she passed her room and then went right to Ryan's room. "Hey Ryan can you go pick up Freddy and Zack at Freddy's house?" She hoped he would say yes. "Ok only if you tell me why Marta kissed," he was interrupted. "It was a dare." He didn't say another word he just grabbed his keys and went to pick them up. She went back into her room and Katie was just hanging up the phone. "I told them that Ryan would be there in 10 minutes." Summer then said, "Ok but we have to hang out down stairs, because my parents don't want boys in my room." All the girls obeyed and went down stairs.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
Ryan walked in as the girls were coming in from the kitchen with drinks and food. "Where are they?" Katie asked. "Right behind me." He replied. Zack and Freddy walked in. Freddy's jaw dropped when he saw them in their pj's. The first two he noticed were Eleni and Alicia. Eleni was wearing a white tank top, which was really tight, and short blue sofee's. Then he looked at Alicia who was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. It was a little sexy set. He looked around and then laid his eyes on Michelle, who was wearing a matching pink shirt and pants. Those were the three that he thought were hot, even if he didn't tell Zack that.  
  
Of coarse Zack looked at Katie first. She was wearing a matching set. It was a tiger print and silk. Zack felt his penis start growing. He sat down on the coach between Marta and Tomika, and covered it with a pillow. Freddy sat on the floor with Summer, Michelle, and Alicia. Katie sat in a recliner with Eleni. They started talking and Zack kept looking at Katie's curvy body. He just wanted to go over there and kiss her. His thoughts were dismissed when Marta said, "How about tomorrow we go swimming or something. It's getting extremely hot for some reason." All the girls said yeah and Freddy and Zack were not gonna pass up an opportunity to see the girls in bikinis. "Tomorrow at noon?" Alicia suggested. Then Freddy added, "My pool right?" His pool was the biggest, on account he was the richest. "Well duh?" Tomika added.  
  
Summers father came down the stairs and addressed the boys, "It's getting late I'll drive you two home." The boys agreed and they hugged the girls goodbye. When Zack hugged Katie he smelt her hair. "She smells so good." He said to himself. And with that, they left. The girls went up to Summers room. "Man, Freddy is so hot!" Eleni said. "I know his body is awesome." Alicia agreed. What neither of them knew was that the other was thinking about asking him out. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Was it me or was Zack acting weirder than usual tonight?" Michelle said. They looked at each other. "Yeah he kept looking at Katie." Marta said looking at Katie. Summer then said, "Maybe he likes you!" Then she gasped, because she knew she was right. Katie got a happy look on her face, she had a flashback. 


	4. Katie: Back in the Day

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. Takes place right after first movie end. (Time) Katie's POV  
  
"Alright Dewey see you later." Zack said. All us kids were leaving Dewey and Ned's apartment after practice. After battle of the bands we always practiced at the apartment. I still can't believe we didn't win, but it's ok. "See you guys tomorrow." Dewey said. I waved bye to him. Zack, Freddy, and I were leaving the apartment; in front of us were Summer, Alicia, Tomika, Marta and Lawrence. "Look at Lawrence walking with the girls." Zack said. The two if them laughed. I looked at the angrily. "I'm a girl too you know, so he's not walking with all the girls!" The two of them looked at me. "Sorry, he's walking with the majority, happy now?" Freddy apologized. Ever since Dewey started the band we hung out a lot. But they always considered me one of the guys. I just wanna be girly.  
  
Lately I've been thinking of Zack differently, I think I like him. I'm not sure though, I don't think I can feel this way, I'm to young. "What are you guys doing tonight?" I asked them. "Going to the movies, want to come?" Freddy said. "Yeah." I eagerly said. We got to my house and I said bye, we were going to the 7 o clock showing of the new Johnny Depp movie. I ran up to my room and laid down on my bed. "I'm going to dress girly tonight and see what they say." I said to myself.  
  
I was watching TV and I started getting cramps. I went into the bathroom to try and go to the bathroom. I locked the door, and pulled down my jeans, I had already changed out of my uniform. Then I pulled down my white panties. What I found there was disgusting. There was blood in my panties, I ran into my room with just a shirt on. I opened a drawer and got fresh panties out. I ran back into the bathroom and put toilet paper in the new green panties. I pulled my pants up and went downstairs and waited for my mom. I couldn't believe it I was becoming a woman!  
  
At 5:30 my mom came home. "Hey Katie I'm home." She said tiredly. "Mom I have something to show you." I said. I decided instead of telling her I was going to show her my bloody panties. I walked over to the hamper and brought her my panties. I handed them to her and she looked at them and smiled. She screeched, "I knew it was coming soon!" She hugged me. "We need to go get some pads, lets go to the store."  
  
We got to the store, now I was kind of nervous. I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone. We went down to the isle with the pads in it. My mom saw Michelle and her mom. "Hi Mary, hi Michelle." Her mom replied, "Hi Linda, Katie." I walked over to Michelle, "You got your period too?" Her mom replied, "No she didn't we're just preparing." Michelle looked embarrassed. "You got yours." She said excitedly. I nodded.  
  
We talked a little bit more then left. When we got home I went into my room and pulled down my pants and panties. The blood went through the toilet paper so I had to get new panties, this time I got black ones. I put the pad in the black panties. I took my shirt off so I was walking around in just my panties. I looked in the mirror and wondered when my breasts were going to grow. I dismissed the thoughts and got ready for the movies. I put on a pair of jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt. Again I looked in the mirror and decided to see what I would look like with breasts. I got two pairs of socks and put them in my shirt, I looked way older. My mom knocked on the door, "Katie, Zack and Freddy are downstairs waiting."  
  
I went downstairs and Zack looked at me funny. When we were outside he said, "Katie you look good." I did my hair differently and wore a little bit of make-up. When we got to the movie we got our tickets and went into the theatre. I sat down then Freddy and then Zack. Then Zack whispered something to Freddy and the switched seats. I looked over at Zack and he looked at me. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute, but it seemed like eternity. Right then and there I knew I liked him. I smiled and looked away. A few times during the movie our hands touched, and we stared at each other again. "I wonder if he likes me?" I asked myself. 


	5. Pool Party

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas.  
  
Freddy's alarm clock rang at 8 o clock that Saturday a rare feat on the weekend. This day was different. Freddy and Zack, who had spent the night, were having the girls come over for a swim. "Yo Zack get up." Freddy said shaking Zack. Zack moaned, "Alright I'm getting up, dang why so early?" Freddy didn't hear him he was already out the door. Zack soon followed. By the time he got downstairs Freddy was already eating cereal. Zack grabbed a bowl and had his bowl of cereal. Just when they were finishing Freddy's parents came down from their room fully dressed. "Hey guys we're going out all day, have fun, and don't make a mess." His mom warned. She gave him a kiss. "See you guys later." Freddy said. They went up stairs to change.  
  
They were in Freddy's room changing out of their pajamas. "Hey are you gonna get into your swim shorts now?" Zack asked. "No not yet." Freddy replied. Zack nodded and took off his pants. Freddy looked over and noticed Zack's penis hanging out of his boxers. Freddy also in his boxer's got a sudden erection. He quickly tucked it under his waistband and put some shorts on. After they got dressed they were watching TV, neither of them could wait for the girls to come over. Zack looked at the clock in excitement, the girls would be over in less than an hour. They were silently watching TV until Freddy broke the silence, "Are you going to make your move on Katie today?" Zack shook his head no. "Come on man you liked her for the longest time." Then Zack replied, "I've liked her on and off ever since we went to that movie with just the three of us." They laughed. "Man that's longer than I thought."  
  
'DING-DONG' the doorbell rang and the boys jumped to get the door. "Who is it?" joked Freddy. "It's the plumber!" said a girly voice on the other side. Zack opened the door. There stood seven girls with a bunch of towels and bags. You can go change in the basement or where ever. The girls walked down to the basement and Freddy went into his room while Zack went into the bathroom.  
  
Down in the basement they all changed together. Except for Katie who felt sick and went to the bathroom. They all liked seeing each other. They all got naked at the same time. Everyone had pubic hair. None of the girls shaved or trimmed. Summer put on her purple bikini, Tomika put on a black one piece. Marta also put on a one piece but had the flag design. Eleni put on a light green and blue low-rise bikini. Michelle put on a blue top and red bottoms. Alicia put on a yellow top and orange bottoms. "Katie we will be upstairs waiting." When the girls got upstairs, Zack was in lime green with white flower board shorts and Freddy was in black with white palm trees at the bottom board shorts. "Where's Katie?" Zack wondered. "I think she is still downstairs, go get her." Marta said forgetting that Katie would still be changing.  
  
Freddy got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door. "Katie hurry up." He looked around. Katie who was not facing the door, and was in pink and white bottoms turned around topless. Zack got a glimpse before she covered up. He turned away, "Sorry." Katie put on her pink and white top and said it was ok. He turned back around and she walked towards him. There was no awkwardness they walked up the stairs to find everyone was outside in the pool. "Come on, hurry up" Katie said taking Zack's hand. He liked how her hands were always soft. Katie stepped into the pool and Zack jumped in.  
  
Freddy was swimming next to Eleni and they were splashing each other. "They look good with each other huh?" Michelle said to Alicia. Alicia had a devilish look in her eye. "Yeah whatever." She replied coldly. Summer swam over to them and asked, "Are my eyes deceiving me, is Alicia jealous." Summer was always eaves dropping so she noticed that. "Yeah." Marta and Tomika chimed in, who were also right by the girls. "Well I was going to ask him out but I don't want to, let Eleni have him. The do look cute together." Then Tomika slipped, "I thought you liked Leonard, that's what you said last night." She realized her mistake. "I thought you liked Freddy?" Michelle said confused. "Well I didn't know who to ask out. I like both of them but Leo and I hang out more than Freddy and me so..." she straightened out the confusion. "Ohh" said the group.  
  
Meanwhile, Zack and Katie were talking. "Yeah, so- Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Katie asked. Zack shook his head. "You've known me forever, have you ever seen me with a girl?" Katie laughed and hit her head. "Oh yeah. I've never had a boyfriend either. So uh," there was apparent awkwardness. Zack realized it so he quickly said, "I think Freddy likes Eleni, he was talking about her last night." Katie gasped, "Really I think she likes him, let's hook them up." "Yeah okay." He said, knowing he would spend a lot more time with Katie that way.  
  
Katie waded over to the other girls. Zack watched Katie's round butt while he swam under water. "Hey girls, lets hook those two up." Katie said pointing at the two who were flirting with each other. Zack was disappointed realizing it wasn't just going to be him and her together. "Ok, unless they do it themselves." Marta said. "I'll go inside with Freddy to see what he is bout." Zack said. As Zack was swimming over his hand touched Katie's butt. She felt shivers go up her spine.  
  
"Freddy come inside with me to get some food." Zack demanded. Freddy looked lost, "Okay." They went inside and got chips and stuff. "We all think you like Eleni and she likes you. So ask her out." Zack said. Freddy looked at him, "You read my mind, I was going to right before you came over." They went back outside and all the girls were around Eleni. When Eleni saw Freddy she got out of the pool and started walking towards him. Zack left them alone. As she got out of the pool Freddy looked at her sexy body in that skimpy light green and blue low-rise bikini. "Damn she is fine!" he thought to himself.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Eleni said. Freddy took a deep breath. "Yeah." He paused. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked taking her hand. Every one was looking on in excitement. "YES. Yes I will." She said hugging him. Then she kissed him on his cheek. Then Zack joked, "Well that was interesting lets go eat." Everyone laughed. Eleni and Freddy walked to the patio table holding hands. 


	6. The Dance and Emotions

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. I have been updating a lot these first two days. I just can't get enough of this story. I know some of you might not like it because it has nothing to do with the band playing music. Well that is going to change. Also! Thank you for your Reviews. In reply to nanners-77, I know that this 13-year-old thing is a little out there, but I do have friends who do masturbate and change in front of each other. That is where I got it. And as for the paragraphs I know about the new paragraph every time someone new talks but I didn't want to for a couple reasons, 1) it would make it longer page wise, 2) I was just to lazy, but after this chapter I will start doing that. (This was written before I got the review). This chapter takes place on the Saturday before the pool party.  
  
The 'roadies' were setting up the mics and amps for the bands show. The band was going to be playing at the Middle School's dance. It was their first show in over 3 months. "Leo, man. Gimme a mic right here, this is where I'm going to be SINGING." Dewey emphasized. Leonard ran off the stage, even though he wasn't a roadie, to the storage room and got a mic. On his way back he overheard Tomika and Alicia talking. "I like Freddy, but we don't hang out a lot." Leonard peeked his head inside the classroom door a little more. "So you like Leo more?" Tomika asked. Leonard's eyes lit up. "Yeah, and I was just telling you because I knew you had a crush on him a while back." Tomika put her hand on Alicia's shoulder. "Thanks," she paused. "I appreciate that but I don't like him anymore. You should ask him out." Leonard's eyes opened even wider. He has had a secret crush on Alicia for along time. No one knew except for Marco, his best friend. The two girls started leaving the class so Leonard started leaving to. "Hey! Leo, wait up." Alicia said as her and Tomika tried to catch up. He thought that she was going to ask him out but she only wanted to walk with him. They walked onto the stage it was almost time for the dance to start.  
  
The gym was packed and no one was on stage. Dewey then walked out. There was an uproar when he came on stage. The band has become quite popular ever since the battle of the bands a yearish ago. "All right boys and girls!" he said as the crowd screamed. "Get ready to learn from the School of Rock." The three back-up singers came on stage. All dressed in black dresses. Next came Lawrence, in black pants a white shirt and black vest. Then came in Katie the bassist, in black pants with white stripes and a white dress shirt. Next came Freddy, the drummer, in white pants and a white shirt. Next came out Zack, in a black suit. He came out playing the new song, "Gotta Be Me" He shredded on guitar then Dewey kicked in. Katie then played a melodies riff, and Freddy kicked in the drums.  
  
They played the next hour and a half magically. They closed their set with there usual; 'School of Rock.' The place went crazy when they played it. After they were done there was a tape playing so that the band can enjoy the last 30 minutes of the dance. "Alicia." Someone said tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see Leonard. "Wanna dance?" he asked. "Ok." She replied. They went onto the dance floor and started dancing. Freddy asked Michelle to dance and Summer asked Lawrence to dance, since everyone was paired up. The last 'grouping' to be 'paired' was Zack and Katie. "Uh Katie," Zack started nervously, he had a crush on her. "Wanna dance?" He gulped. "Of coarse." She replied cheerfully. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Just when they got on a slow song started. Just Zack's luck. She leaned in closer he felt her breast rub against his chest. He liked that a lot. As they were dancing he looked deep into her eyes. They got very romantic, their cheeks rubbed up against each other's. Later she put her head on his shoulder and he smelt her hair. "It smells like coconut." He said inhaling. H He loved the way she smelt. The song ended. Katie looked up and thought, "To bad it had to end, I was wishing that song never ended." Luckily for her 2 songs later, another slow song came on. "Oh this song is so pretty." She said to him. He smiled back. They went on dancing like they were the only two in the gym. Katie then realized that she liked Zack, again.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Offered Zack as they left the gym. Katie, Zack, Michelle, Eleni and Freddy were walking home when Michelle said, "That was magical." Then Eleni added, "I know it was so pretty." Freddy looked disgusted, "It was just a dance." He said looking at Eleni, noticing how pretty she looked that night. He has had a difficult time with the girls. He has liked every one. He most liked Eleni, Michelle and Alicia, but after tonight Alicia seemed out of the picture since she looked so happy with Leonard. "I think Leo and Alicia should go out don't you guy?" he asked. Zack looked at him funny, it was a weird thing for a guy to say. "Yeah totally." Katie said agreeing. "It's weird." Eleni said. Michelle asked, "What is?" Eleni took a long pause before saying, "That someone in the group might actually be a couple." Katie chuckled, "Really I think that there are, like, 3 couples that would be perfect." She added, "But I'm not saying, I don't wanna jinx them." The rest of the group laughed at here superstition. "I hoped she thinks we would make a good couple." Zack thought to himself. They passed by Michelle's house so they were one less person short. Soon later Freddy and Eleni were in their houses. Katie and Zack were walking home. "Nice night out tonight huh?" Zack said nothing the clear sky. Katie looked up, "Yeah it's very beautiful." Looking at Katie's deep chocolate hair Zack mumbled, "So are you." Katie looked at him startled, "What Zack?" Zack quickly recovered by saying, "I said, 'You're so right'." She didn't believe him. They were right outside her house, and she gave him a hug. "Goodnight see you tomorrow maybe?" she questioned. "Yeah maybe." He hoped. She walked into her door; Zack was left to walk home alone.  
  
"Why didn't I just say I thought she looked beautiful?" He thought aloud. He walked home in disappointment. "I wonder if she likes me?" he asked himself as he replayed the night. He loved how she felt in his arms when they danced. He started kicking a rock, still thinking about Katie, he didn't even realize he was in his house. "I wonder what Katie is doing?" he thought.  
  
A/N: cut back to when Katie walked into her house.  
  
She closed the door behind her a leaned on it, biting her bottom lip. "This night was so romantic." She squealed. She started walking to her room with a glazed look on her face. "Hey honey, how was the dance?" her father asked her. She didn't even notice him. "Katie how was the dance?" he said a little louder. She snapped out of her trance. "Oh it was perfect." She kept walking to her room. She took off her top and pants and looked for her pajamas. She was standing there in her black panties and white bra when her mom knocked on her door. "Katie can I come in?" She scrambled through her drawer, "Hold on, I'm changing." She yelled back. She took off her bra exposing her brown nipples and she put on her tiger print pajamas. "Ok come in," she said.  
  
Her mom walked in the door and sat on Katie's bed. "So wanna tell me how the dance was?" Linda pushed. Katie sat on the bed in excitement. "It was SO romantic. After we got done with our set Zack asked me to dance. When we got on the floor it was a slow dance." She started. Linda added, "That's so wonderful." Katie went on with her story, "Then we were walking home and we said how beautiful the night was, and I thought I heard him say so was I. But I'm not sure." Linda put an arm around Katie, "Sounds like you had a perfect night." Katie smiled, "Almost, if he asked me out then it would have been perfect." Linda looked down at Katie, "I'm glad we can talk like this, I remember when I was our age I never talked to my mother about boys. So, are you going to ask him out?" Katie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I'm ready yet, but if he asks me out I'll say yes. But if he doesn't I'll wait until I'm ready." "Good for you." Her mom said as she got up and was leaving and then Katie added, "Or in two weeks, whatever comes first." Her mother laughed.  
  
That night both Katie and Zack dreamt about each other. 


	7. School and News

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. Starting now I will use the right form of dialogue. This takes place the Wednesday after the pool party.  
  
Marta stepped out of her mom's car and noticed that the group was split into two. It was the people that were at the party and weren't at the party. Without hesitating she went to the party group. When she arrived at the circle of friends, Michelle noticed that she looked different since the last time anyone has seen her. Which was at the pool party, she hadn't come to school the past two days.  
  
"Marta where were," she interrupted herself, "You look totally different." She said noticing Marta's breasts, which were bigger than they were Saturday.  
  
Marta blushed before saying, "On Sunday I had chest pains for some reason and so we went to the doctors..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Come in Marta." Dr. Douglas said. Marta and her mom went into the doctor's office. Marta sat on the table while her mother sat in a corner. "You say your having extreme chest pains?" he said while looking down at his clipboard.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't know why." She was hoping it was because her breasts were finally going to grow, but she knew that it doesn't hurt.  
  
Dr. Douglas placed his clipboard on the counter and walked towards Marta. He did some tests and stuff then asked, "Could you please take off your shirt?" Marta did so. The doctor examined her budding breasts. He took one in each hand and made sure there were no lumps or anything. He worked his way to her pink nipples then stopped. "I think I have found the problem. You breasts, haven't been growing have they?" he asked.  
  
Marta shook her head no. "I haven't grown in a long time." She added.  
  
The doctor walked over to his clipboard. "I think you have a rare case, of where your breasts will grow in spurts over a week time, I've studied 3 other cases like this."  
  
Marta and her mother both looked confused. "So my boobs are going to grow this week?" asked the puzzled Marta.  
  
The doctor then replied, "Yes, instead of steadily growing over a couple of years you will probably have 2 of these spurts of growing, then start to steadily grow." After he said that, Marta and her mother talked to the doctor a little more then left. He advised her to stay home the next two days because of extreme pains. He also stated that the growing would probably stop in that time and on Wednesday would be a good time to get a bra.  
  
Marta and her mother were in the car driving in silence. Finally her mother broke the silence, "Aren't you happy?" She asked keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"Yeah, but I kinda wish that it would happen normally. But at least its happening." She replied. They went on driving when they got to the house Marta said, "Can Alicia come when I get my bra, it would be more comfortable having a friend there to."  
  
Her mom added, "Yeah honey whatever you want."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"...And he said that he saw 3 other cases like me." Marta said finishing up the story. She didn't say anything about getting a bra. The bell rang and they all went to class, they all still had the same teacher.  
  
Zack was walking with Freddy, who was holding hands with Eleni. Then Gordon, the computer guy, came up to him. "Hey Zack, can I talk to you?" he asked. Zack nodded and dropped back from Eleni and Freddy.  
  
"Hey man what's up?" Zack asked. Gordon stopped and Zack did the same.  
  
"I over heard what Marta was saying. Man she is gonna be hot!" he said excitedly.  
  
Zack looked confused, "Ooookay? What's your point?" He started walking again so he can get to class.  
  
"Well I wanted to know if you could find out if she liked me." He said nervously. His face looked scared.  
  
"Oh snap, you like her? Not that that's a bad thing it's just I didn't think you would like her." Zack said laughing.  
  
"Well I do. Oh and one more thing?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah go ahead." Zack replied turning into the class.  
  
"Why was the group split today?" he took a gulp. The group was fine the week before but today they were not in the same circle talking to each other.  
  
"I thought you guys knew." He said breaking away from Gordon and took his seat next to Freddy in the back row. Next to Freddy on the other side was Eleni, instead of being in her usual seat at the front of the class. Over the past week Katie had been moving closer and closer to be near Zack. And today she finally sat in the seat right in front of Zack. As she sat down he looked at her lovely body. "Man, she is so good looking." He thought to him self. He was looking at her hair and wondering if she liked him when the bell rang and Mrs. Davis, the teacher walked into the room.  
  
"Ok class, we are starting a new project today. I need you to break into groups of four, with two boys and two girls. Can I trust you to do that yourselves?" Mrs. Davis asked the class. The whole class said, yes ma'am. The class got up to break into groups, all except Eleni, who already was going to be with Freddy. And since Freddy didn't get Freddy did not get up because he already knew he was going to be with his usual partner, which was Zack. All they needed was another girl.  
  
Freddy pointed at Katie who was at the front of the room. "Go ask her man." Zack looked scared. "Come on do it."  
  
Eleni then added, "Does he like her?" and both boys nodded yes. "Oh how cute!" She nudged Zack to go get Katie. Zack got up and walked towards Katie.  
  
"Uh Katie," he said turning her around. "Wanna be in our group." He said pointing at Eleni and Freddy. Katie looked back at them and Eleni was nodding yes.  
  
"Yeah!" she said cheerfully, "I'd love to!" Katie and Zack walked back to their seats.  
  
Everyone was in there groups when Mrs. Davis revealed each group will study a country and make a dish that is native to the country.  
  
"Oh great cooking." Zack and Freddy said... 


	8. Bra Shopping

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. Thank you for all the reviews. I realized as I was reading through my story that there are many typos, for that I am sorry. All the chapters written are rough drafts and I think of them as I go. I mean I have an idea of what I want the chapter to be about but all the details are made up as I go along. This takes place on the night the last chapter took place in Marta's POV.  
  
I got home at around 3:00. I did my homework and I watched TV. At five I called Alicia. "Hey Alicia. It's Marta." I said as I heard her say hello on the other line.  
  
"Hey Marta, what's up?" she said. She had been a very close friend ever since the band was formed. I could trust her with anything.  
  
"Nothing, but do you know how my boobs are bigger?" I said hoping she wouldn't be grossed out by the topic.  
  
"Yeah," she paused. "What about them?" she asked.  
  
I took a deep breath, "Well I was wondering if you can come with me to," I paused, "To get a bra, I think if you come it would be easier for me."  
  
She gasped with excitement, "Of coarse, when are we going?" she asked me.  
  
"Well I want to go tonight if you can." I told her.  
  
"Let me go ask my mom ok?" she said. I heard her put the phone down and run out her door. "Mom!" I heard her yell. "What Alicia?" her mom replied. "Can I go with Marta and her mom to the mall." Her mom replied, "Its I school night, why do you need to go?" Alicia quickly replied, "Marta is getting her first bra and she wants me there." Her mom then said it was ok.  
  
"She said yes!" she said coming back to the phone.  
  
"I know I heard you guys." I paused. "Why did you tell her about the bra, that was kind of embarrassing." I complained.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry, but that was the only way I could go. I'm going to come over now, bye." She said and hung up the phone. I wasn't mad at her but it was kind of embarrassing that she said it was my first bra.  
  
I ran down to my mom and she was already getting ready. "Mom." I said. "She's coming now." I went into the living room to wait for her and I started watching TV. My mom came in soon after. We were watching some show and a bra commercial came on. I was wondering when I would get breasts like that. My mom must have read my mind.  
  
"Don't worry you will get there someday." She said consoling me.  
  
"Yeah, thanks mom. But I wasn't thinking that." I lied. Soon later we heard the doorbell ring. Both my mom and I got up. We walked to the front door and opened it. There stood Alicia. "Hey Alicia, we're going now." I said walking out the door. My mom followed, as did Alicia.  
  
We climbed into the car and started driving to the mall. It took about 20 minutes, in that time there was very little talk. The only conversation was my mom asking Alicia and me how school was going and stuff like that.  
  
"Ok we're here." My mom said pulling into a parking spot. We all got out and headed toward the building. My mom walked ahead of Alicia and I. "What size are you?" Alicia asked me.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we will find out." We entered the mall.  
  
"Oh, duh. My mom gave me money for a new bra." She told me.  
  
"Oh cool, so what size are you?" I asked curiously.  
  
She replied quickly, "I'm 28 A. I'm almost a B though." I knew what all the numbers and letters meant so I knew what she was talking about. We turned into a lingerie store and followed my mom to the teen section. She asked an employee, "Can you measure my daughter, sheds shopping for her first bra." I didn't feel embarrassed, because I knew that the employee had to do this all day.  
  
"Sure." She cheerfully said. "Follow me." She said to me. I followed her into a big dressing room. "Do you want me to measure you through you shirt or with out a shirt on?" she asked, I guessed if you measure through the shirt the sized could be wrong.  
  
"With out a shirt on." I replied. I took off my pink shirt exposing my boobs. She took a measuring tape and placed it underneath my breasts then wrote something down, she did the same thing only in a different place.  
  
"Okay, you can put your shirt back on. You're a 24A." She said to me. I put my shirt back on. I left the dressing room and found my mom with Alicia. Alicia was holding a red lacy bra and panties in her hand.  
  
"Hey Marta what are you?" my mom asked. I told her my size. She walked over to a rack and picked 3 bras out and gave them to me and pushed me back into a dressing room. I took off my shirt once again. I tried on the white one and it fit fine. So I took it off then tried on a black one, which fit the best. I took it off and put on a skin colored on, it looked nice I really liked it. I left the room and told my mom I liked them. We went to the counter and bought them. Alicia bought her matching set after us.  
  
We were walking behind my mom and started talking. "That red set you got is really sexy." I complimented. She said thanks. We talked about bras for a little bit then the subject changed.  
  
"I'm thinking about asking Leo out tomorrow while we are doing the project. Oh! I think Gordon likes you, he kept looking at you." She said. I never really thought of him like that but I guess it could work out. We dropped her off at her house then went to my house. I was so excited that I got my first bra! "What a day!" I thought to myself as I ate dinner. "Getting my first bra, finding out some one might like me. I loved this day!"  
  
A/N: About halfway through writing this I received a review saying this story was getting lame. In reply to that, it is kind of dry I do admit, but I am just building up all the characters, this is just an introduction if you will. 


	9. Friday

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. Thank all of you for your reviews. I'm glad most of you think it's original, and different from the other fic's. I also like that you guys also like it. Some said it was getting lame. And at some parts, even I have to admit, it was a little dry. One person, JustVisitingUKgirl, said, "It sounds a bit like it was written by a hormonal teen... I don't want to flame you, but some of that was way too graphic so can you tone it down a little? Thanks :)" I can see how you think I'm a hormonal teen, and I am. But that's not why I'm writing about sex and stuff. I write the stuff to show my views on teens. I stated before (I think) I know people who masturbate together, change together and feel each other up. And other stuff like that. And for all of the stuff that is not sexual but may be a little gross, i.e. Katie and her period, Marta and her bra, I am just trying to show how life really is. This chapter takes place on the Friday after Marta's Story.  
  
Katie was rummaging through her drawers. "Crap!" she yelled. She looked at her alarm. "I can't believe I woke up late. The teen was only in a skirt, exposing her top. "Where are my bra's?" she asked her self. She continued looking through her drawers, throwing everything on the ground. "Mom," she screamed, "Mom come up here, please?" she yelled poking her head out her door. After she yelled it she went back into her room looking for her bra. She got on her knees looking under the misplaced clothes and under her bed.  
  
She heard her mom coming up the stairs. She continued looking under her bed. "What do you want Katie?" said her mom sweetly. She had a hint of anger on her face as she walked in and saw her daughters room a mess. Katie turned around and stood up. Linda was in shock as she saw her daughter baring her breasts. "Katie," she screeched. "Put on a shirt please."  
  
The teen looked at her mother dumbfounded. "Hello! I would if I could find a bra!" she exclaimed. Her mother didn't hear her, on account she was picking up the clothes Katie threw on the ground. "Mom, where are my bra's?" she asked going over to her mom.  
  
Linda looked up at her daughter. "Try the laundry room." She suggested. Katie ran out of her room half naked. She was running down the stairs, holding her breasts so the didn't bob up and down. She got in to the laundry room and found her underwear basket. She dug through the pile of panties; she finally found some bras. She looked through a couple before finding a bra that matched her panties. She put the purple bra on. She ran back up to her room to put on her blouse.  
  
She headed to her moms car, since she drove Katie every morning. They got to the school and no one was outside, she looked at her watch, she was thirty minutes late. Her mom dropped her off and Katie jumped out of the car, almost forgetting her backpack. When she got to her class, she looked through the window in the door. The class was already in the groups looking through some books. Katie took a deep breath and walked in. She had never been late for a class in her life. - Zack saw the door opening; he had been wondering where Katie was. He saw Katie's lovely figure walk through the doorframe. "She looks so hot." He talked to himself. He saw the teacher mouth something so he guessed she wasn't in trouble. Katie was walking towards the group. They made eye contact, and Zack quickly looked away.  
  
"Hey you guys what's up?" Katie asked them. She sat down and put her backpack down. She took out some paper and pencils.  
  
Eleni and Freddy both said, "Nothing." And Eleni continued. "We're just looking up some facts about our country. We got Poland." Katie nodded ok and she wrote down Poland on the top of her paper. She was wondering why Zack didn't say anything. The past two days Zack had been acting weird.  
  
"So, what's up?" she asked again, but this time nudging Zack. He looked up, again making that awkward eye contact.  
  
"Nothing. Oh guess what?" he said. Katie grew with excitement. "Alicia asked out Leo." He said. Katie looked surprised; she already knew he said yes.  
  
"Man, it's like the love bug is working double time all of a sudden." Katie said hinting to Zack. He looked a little intrigued.  
  
"I know! First me and Freddy, then those two who is next?" Eleni said, she kind of hinted towards Katie. She already knew Zack liked her, and had an idea that Katie liked him.  
  
But Zack interrupted by saying, "Gordon likes Marta." He had a slight smile and chuckled. The girl did a little, "Ohhhh"  
  
Freddy laughed, "Ha, really? That's funny." Eleni hit him, "Be nice." They actually started working. The whole time Zack kept looking at Katie. But whenever Katie looked up at Zack he looked away quickly.  
  
"Does he keep looking at me because he likes me?" she asked herself. Yet, Zack was asking the same question. They made eye contact a lot during the time they were working.  
  
"So where were you this morning?" Freddy asked. Katie decided to tell the truth. "I couldn't find a bra." The two laughed but Zack didn't say anything. She noticed that, solely because he always joked around with her.  
  
"What? No, 'How could you not find a bra?' or, 'I hope your wearing one now!' or, 'I didn't know you needed one.'" She asked. Zack just shrugged.  
  
There was complete silence, aside from Eleni and Freddy making small talk. Zack finally broke the silence, "Dang I forgot to ask Marta if she likes Gordon. I gotta do it today at lunch." Just as he finished his sentence the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Okay kids, go to lunch." The teacher said. The class rushed out. Zack, Katie, Eleni and Freddy were all walking with each other to lunch when Zack rushed ahead to go and talk to Marta.  
  
"Hey Marta wait up." Zack said as he caught up to Marta. She turned around and slowed up.  
  
"Yeah Zack what's going on?" she asked him. He said nothing and then brought up Gordon.  
  
"What do you think about Gordon?" he asked her. She stopped walking. "He's okay, why does he like me?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you. But, yeah. Do you like him?" he asked. He felt nervous for some reason.  
  
"Well I kind of do, but I don't want a boyfriend right now." She explained.  
  
"Can you tell him?" he asked. "I don't really fear like being the barer of bad news." Which was the truth he hated giving people bad news. She nodded and hugged him. They were already in the cafeteria; he looked for Freddy, Eleni and Katie.  
  
A/N: Cut back to when Zack left the three to talk to Marta.  
  
Zack started rushing ahead to talk to Marta. The three looked at each other. "Hey, you guys, what's up with Zack?" Katie asked the couple.  
  
The looked at each other, they didn't want to say the truth, "What do you mean?" Freddy asked.  
  
She thought for a minute. "Like, he is acting weird." The two acted like they didn't know what she was talking about. "He keeps looking at me, which I don't care about," the two thought she meant because she liked him, "But every time we make eye contact he looks away. Also he doesn't joke around with me anymore. And you know, stuff like that."  
  
Eleni wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell Katie that Zack liked her, so she didn't say anything. "Maybe there is something on his mind."  
  
"Yeah guys think too." Freddy wisecracked. They were in the cafeteria and were in line to get their food and Katie saw Zack and debated and finally decided to say, "I think I like Zack." And she took a deep breath. Freddy and Eleni looked at each other surprised. Both looked at Zack.  
  
A/N: That was my sad attempt at a cliffhanger. 


	10. Dresses, Dresses, Dresses

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. I know I said this before, but thank you for your reviews. I think its funny, every time I get a review via e-mail, I'm glad people are reading my story. But, I'm also scared because I am still waiting for the, "This story sucks, just stop writing." And I know it's coming so, I am ready. Also, if you, the reader, would like to see anything in my story, like couplings or possible story lines please tell me. Or perhaps, tell me if you would like to see more, or less of a character or situation. Because I write for you guys. This takes place six days before school ends. In a mall.  
  
Katie, Eleni, Michelle, and Summer were in the food court waiting for Tomika, Marta, and Alicia. "Zack still hasn't asked you out yet?" Michelle asked. All the girls knew that she liked him, but only Eleni knew Zack liked her. The girls looked at Katie.  
  
She shook her head, "No." She took a long pause. "I don't even think he likes me." She said with a sad look on her face. Over the past month, (it was now May 19th) she had really started liking him even more.  
  
"Oh it's okay. I think he likes you but is afraid to take action on it." Eleni said trying to console her.  
  
"Yeah, I mean he was always like that, not saying how he felt." Summer said. The other girls said, "Yeah" A couple minutes later the other three girls came. They walked up and sat down. Guys were staring at Alicia as she walked by. She was still going out with Leo, but hasn't kissed him yet.  
  
"I can't believe that seventh grade is almost over!" exclaimed Marta. The other girls agreed that the year had gone by quick.  
  
"More importantly, the seventh/eight grade dance is in three days! And none of us have our dresses!" Tomika noted. The last dance was supposed to be special; it was like a high school formal, but less formal. Getting the dress was the reason they were at the mall in the first place.  
  
"Come on, let's get going." Marta said leaving the table, the rest of the girls followed. They were walking and joking around when they got to the first of many stores they had planned to go to. 'Mimi's' was a dress place for young teens. They walked in and started looking around. No one found any dresses they liked, except for Tomika who had already known what dress she wanted and didn't even try it on. It was a rose pink long dress, which had little white roses on it.  
  
They walked to the next store, 'Generation.' It was more of upbeat dress shop. Alicia was looking and found a dress she thought would be perfect for Summer. "Summer." She called her over. Summer came walking with a yellow and black dress in her hand. That was the same exact dress Alicia wanted to show her. "Great minds think alike." Alicia joked. Summer laughed, she then told her that she was going to try the dress on. She walked over to the dressing rooms and found an open one. She walked in and hung the dress up. She took off her pants and shirt. She stood in the dressing room in her white bra and green panties. She slid the dress on and zipped it up.  
  
"Uh oh." She cried. She stepped in front of the mirror and noticed that the breast area was too big. She tried to find a way to make it tighter. "Dang it! This dress was perfect." She decided to ask someone for advice on what to do. "Who can I trust, who can I trust?" she repeated to herself. "Michelle!" she said to herself. She didn't want to ask just anyone for fear they would use it against her later. "Michelle." She said poking her head out of the room. Michelle was luckily near and heard Summer. Summer waved for Michelle to come over. Michelle was soon over at the dressing room. She stepped inside.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well I really like this dress but it doesn't fit in the boobs." Summer stated. "And it's perfect all except for the boob part."  
  
Michelle deliberated for a second, "Well if you like it that much then why don't you just stuff," a thought that never occurred to Summer, "I mean it's just for one night." She assured her. 'True' Summer thought to herself.  
  
"But isn't that lying? Because I am showing off something that isn't true?" asked Summer.  
  
"Not at all, I do it sometimes when I want to look better." Michelle confessed. Summer decided to stuff on the night of the dance.  
  
While all this was going down Marta was in another dressing room trying on a sleek black dress. She stood in her black bra and thong, which she had become accustomed to ever since she thought she looked sexier because of her breasts. She turned around admiring her near naked body. She looked over her shoulder and looked at her butt. "I wish it were bigger." She said. She tried the dress on and it fit perfectly.  
  
They walked out of the store with three girls out of seven with their dresses. Michelle, Eleni, Alicia and Katie were the only ones left.  
  
They went to three more stores before getting to the last store on the list, "Fashion for Teens." As soon as they walked in Michelle spotted a green dress. "That is so pretty." She said walking to the dress. All the girls agreed. She walked into the dressing room. She stripped down to her bra and thong, which she was wearing only because she was going to wear a thong at the dance. Looking at her self in her pink bra and thong she put the dress on, it was a great fit. She walked out just as Eleni was walking in with a silver dress; she walked into the dressing room that Michelle just left. "Nice dress." Michelle complimented.  
  
"Thanks." She replied closing the door. She took off her shirt, exposing her White bra and then she took off her jeans showing her white silk thong. She was wearing a thong for the same reason Michelle was. She quickly put on her dress and decided she loved it.  
  
Alicia and Katie were still looking around. "Hey Alicia check this one out." Katie said holding up a short red dress. Alicia loved it, as Katie knew she would, on account of red being Alicia's favorite color. She grabbed it and went to the dressing room. She quickly stripped into her matching red bra and panty set, which she bought with Marta. She put it on, and thought it looked good on her. She turned around to make sure; lucky she did, for she noticed she had a panty line. "Crap, I need to wear a thong!" She changed back into her clothes and decided she was going to wear a thong to the dance.  
  
"Katie, you need to find a dress." Summer warned. Just as she said that Katie found the most perfect dress, it was a white one. She went into the dressing room and put on her white dress. She could see her black bra and panties through it. "Ah I need to wear all white underneath on Wednesday." She said to herself. She didn't see any panty lines so didn't even think of wearing a thong.  
  
After they bought their dresses they were waiting for Summers mom to pick them up. "Guys guess what?" Alicia said. The girls looked at her. "I have to wear a thong with my dress because of panty lines!"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm wearing a thong too." Michelle said. Eleni and Marta said they were too. The three other girls, Summer, Tomika and Katie looked at each other.  
  
"Since you all are wearing thongs I will to. Thank God I bought that thong last week." Tomika said. Everyone looked at Katie and Summer, expecting them to say they were going to wear a thong too.  
  
"Well, since I already have a thong I guess I will." Summer confessed. "How about you Katie? Are you going to wear a thong?" She asked Katie.  
  
"If you guys really want me to...but I don't see the reason." Katie said.  
  
"Come on, you have to." Eleni said.  
  
"But I don't even have one." Katie complained. Eleni then replied, "Before the dance me and you will go to the mall and buy you one okay?" They heard a car horn beep. It was Summer's mom. "Okay?" she asked again. Katie smiled and nodded yes.  
  
A/N: The weird thing is, I planned out this chapter in first hour today, and it was supposed to be the dance, but I got a little carried away. Next chapter is the dance, and I promise, it will be a delight. (I hope!) 


	11. The Day Before

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. Last time I said that this chapter was going to be the dance. But I realized I needed to write something else. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I'll reply to some new ones. To swimmerkitti-I don't really know why I keep talking about girls underwear, I mean it gives the guys something exciting to read? I don't really know. It was an idea my friend and I had, in a way. Nanners-77- I know there are typing errors, but I don't go back and re-read it. Sorry about that, I will try and fix it. And, I forgot who sent the review and am too lazy to look, I guess 13 year olds wear thongs, I know a lot who do. Takes place the day before the dance.  
  
The school bell rang and the students sadly made their way into the class. Freddy ran to catch up with Zack. "Hey Zack, wait up!" he called. When he caught up to him he added, "Today is the last day to ask her to the dance, you better do it!"  
  
Zack looked at him, "Man, I don't know if I should, I mean what if she doesn't like me?" Freddy knew she did, but wasn't allowed to tell.  
  
"What if she does? And even if she doesn't, which I highly doubt, you can ask her as a friend to go to the dance." Freddy suggested. Zack shrugged back. They walked into class. The desks were already in the groups. The boys saw Katie and Eleni talking. The last bell rang and the boys sat down.  
  
"Hey Zack!" Katie said with excitement. She was hoping Zack would ask her to the dance today. He didn't say anything back. He just nodded. "Alright." He she said to herself. They started working and looking up things to cook. They decided on porogies. Half the day went by and Zack still hadn't asked out Katie.  
  
At lunch Freddy, Eleni and Katie were all eating together waiting for Zack to come. And Lawrence came walking up, he seemed nervous. "Uh, Katie?" he asked.  
  
They all looked at each other. "Yes Larry?" She said sweetly.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me? That is if you are already not going?" he took a chance.  
  
"Well," she thought to herself, "I guess Zack isn't going to ask me. So I guess I can, and if I wanted to dance with him I'm sure Larry will understand." Then she said aloud, "Yeah, I will."  
  
Lawrence walked away smiling. Eleni and Freddy looked shocked. As Katie sat down they saw Zack standing there in disbelief. He just walked away slowly. Katie never noticed him standing there. Zack was about to ask Katie out. Freddy was about to run after Zack but Eleni held him down. As lunch was ending Katie, Eleni and Freddy were walking back to class and they were wondering where Zack was. They found their answer when they saw Zack talking to Michelle.  
  
"Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you." They heard Michelle say. Katie's face went pale. Michelle hugged him. The rest of the day Katie wouldn't talk to Zack. Eleni and Katie were going to Eleni's house before they went to the mall. "I thought he liked me, I really did." Exclaimed Katie, almost in tears. Eleni almost said that he did but held it back. "I thought he would ask," Katie started but was interrupted.  
  
"He likes you okay." She couldn't hold it in any more. "He has liked you for the longest time." She finally blurted out.  
  
Katie's face lit up. "Really?" she asked, "Then why did he ask Michelle out?" she pondered.  
  
"Probably because he saw you say yes to Larry!" she snapped back.  
  
"I only said yes because I didn't think Zack would ask me out." They went back and forth before agreeing to stop bickering. It was five o' clock and they were in the mall. "I don't know if I should buy this thong." Katie said with concern.  
  
Eleni quickly replied, "Come on, it will be good for you." And Katie agreed, since she didn't see any reason not to. They went into "Angel" a lingerie shop for teens. Katie looked around with amazement on her face. She looked at the racks full of different panties. Eleni obviously knew her way around the store and went to the young teen section.  
  
"This is were I get all my thongs." Eleni stated. She started looking through the racks. "What size panties do you wear?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, I wear medium." Katie said unsure of herself. "Why?" she asked the more thong-knowing teen.  
  
"Because panties and thongs run different sizes. Oh and you need a white thong right?" she said. Katie nodded in approval. They found some white thongs. "Try these on." She told Katie.  
  
"What?" she replied in disbelief. "Is that ok to do?" Eleni said that a lot of girls do it, but to wear them over your panties. Katie went into the dressing room and took off her jeans; she was sitting there in her blue panties looking at the different thongs. She found one that Eleni picked out. On the front it said, 'No Admittance' in orange letters. She thought that that was really cute and decided to put them on. She slid the thong over her panties and decided they fit well. She then took them off and left the other thongs in the room.  
  
"I like these." She said showing them to Eleni, and they both laughed at the humorous joke. Katie paid for the thong and they were waiting to meet Eleni's mom who was looking around the mall. "What am I supposed to do about Larry just ditch him?" she asked, in reference to her going to the dance with Lawrence instead of Zack.  
  
"Just explain it to him, I know he will understand." She replied. They got to Eleni's house and Katie called Lawrence. She explained her problem.  
  
"Oh its ok, I see, at least you to are finally getting together." He said on the other line. Katie laughed.  
  
"That is if he decides to finally ask me. But is it okay if we still go together? I just want to dance the last slow dance song with him. Is that okay?" Katie asked as they were just going to hang up the phone after a long conversation.  
  
"Yeah of coarse." He said and then hung up the phone (coarse is spelt the right way for how I wanna use it, I looked it up)  
  
Meanwhile at Zack's house him and Freddy were talking about the dance. "Why did you decide to ask Michelle out to the dance?" Freddy pondered.  
  
"Well, I saw her say yes to him and decided to ask Michelle. I already knew nobody has asked her." Zack replied.  
  
"What? Are you serious, a lot of guys asked her, she just said no, she said she was waiting for some eight grader to ask her. And he obviously didn't. Heck if I wasn't going out with Eleni, I would go out with Michelle." Commented Freddy. Zack laughed.  
  
"Really? Oh well. Its just a dance." Zack said strumming his acoustic guitar.  
  
"Yeah I know. But it could have opened the window to yours and Katie's relationship." Freddy snapped back.  
  
"I know, I know. I decided I'm going to ask her out on the last day of school." He assured. Freddy gave him a funny look. "What? I give you my word. You can trust me."  
  
"Yeah I doubt it. If you don't I'll ask her out for you. Deal?" he said extending his hand. "Deal." Zack said taking and shaking it.  
  
That night Katie was home getting ready for bed when she was getting into her pajamas. She took her shirt and white bra exposing her breasts and she took off her jeans. She looked at her thong and decided to make sure it fit well. She took off her newly worn green panties. (She had taken a shower before so she changed panties) and looked at her naked body in the mirror. She examined herself carefully. She looked at every square inch of her body before putting on the white thong. "How can girls wear these? With that string all up in their butt?" she asked herself a loud. But after awhile it got more comfortable. She changed back into her panties and got into her tiger print pajamas and fell asleep. She was so excited for the dance the nest day.  
  
Zack also went to sleep excited about the dance. He just wished her was going with the girl of his dreams.  
  
A/N: Oh what a tangled web we weave. That chapter was weak, but I had to show the asking out, sorry if that bored you guys. 


	12. Dance

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. Thank you for your reviews, again. Sorry about that last chapter it was kind of weak. But this chapter should be really good. Takes place day of dance.  
  
It was an hour before the dance started and Zack and Freddy were getting ready for the dance. Zack put on black pants a navy shirt and tie with designs on it. Zack wore black pants a maroon shirt and white tie. They looked sharp. "So is tonight going to be the night you kiss Eleni?" Zack asked. Eleni and Freddy hadn't kissed once while they were going out.  
  
"I don't know, I want to kiss her so bad, but she wants her first kiss to be special and not planned. I kind of want my first kiss to be one remember." He said straightening his tie.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense. I just wish," he started. But stopped suddenly.  
  
"What? That you and Katie become a couple?" Freddy asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah." Zack replied. "I have been thinking about it and decided to ask her out after the dance. No matter what happens, I just got to try." He said with confidence.  
  
"It's about time man, at least your not waiting until Friday, now you will have two days to show her off." He said jokingly. Zack laughed. They left for the dance soon after.  
  
While all this was going down Michelle and Eleni were getting ready. Which was odd because ever since Eleni started going out with Freddy they rarely hung out. Mostly because Eleni had been hanging out with Katie a lot more. They were in their bra and thongs getting ready to put their dresses on. Michelle, in her Blue bra and matching thong slipped into her green dress. Likewise, in her white bra and black thong Eleni slipped into her silver dress. They were doing their hair and make up when Michelle said, "I think Zack likes me. Isn't that cool?" Eleni gave her a funny look, since she knew Zack liked Katie.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Eleni asked. Michelle finished doing her make up before saying, "Well he asked me out finally, and has been dropping hints."  
  
"Are you sure he likes you, because I don't think he does? So, you know." Eleni said reassuring.  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't want me to have a boyfriend. And I don't care what you say, I'm going to ask him out tonight." Michelle snapped back. They didn't talk much the rest of the time they were getting ready. They just finished doing their hair. When they were in the car Eleni finally said, "Please just don't embarrass yourself tonight by doing something I already told you not to do. Okay?"  
  
"I already said I am going to ask him out." She snapped back. Everyone arrived at the dance nearly all at the same time. They all stood together as the dance started. They were all surprised that Leonard and Alicia weren't standing next to each other and holding hands. Instead they were standing across from each other. Alicia was giving him a cold stare. She couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bathroom. The girls followed her.  
  
"Alicia what's going on?" Summer asked taking her shoulder. Alicia turned around in tears. Tomika wiped Alicia's tears off her face.  
  
"Last night Leo was acting all weird and stuff." She started. But started crying again.  
  
"What was he doing?" asked Marta in concern. She was concerned that something had happened that night.  
  
"He was talking about how he wanted to do more stuff but I said I didn't want to, I mean I only had kissed him a couple times. But then when tried to do more stuff I pushed him away and he got angry and almost hit me, but I got away. He left angry and after school I had to break up with him." Alicia told the girls. All the girls were in shock. Especially Eleni, who was afraid that Freddy would be like that.  
  
"Jesus, that's sickening, I wonder what was up with him?" Summer asked Marta and Tomika as they walked out of the bathroom. The other girls just shrugged. They weren't going to let this spoil their big night.  
  
Katie walked over to Lawrence and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. She noticed Zack looking at her. Everybody was on the dance floor having a good time. Michelle was dancing very close to Zack, but Zack didn't even notice, he was giving most of his attention to Katie.  
  
"Zack, what are you looking at?" Michelle said getting his attention. He looked at her but didn't realize what she said. "What?" He asked her. She replied, "I said, 'What are you looking at?'"  
  
"Oh," he wanted to say, 'the most beautiful girl in the room', but instead he said, "Nothing just thinking." She wondered what he was thinking about.  
  
"About a girl?" she said thinking he would say he was thinking of her. He mumbled, "Yeah." She thought he meant her, and left it at that. They went on dancing for a while until Zack went to sit next to Katie, who wasn't with Lawrence because she 'lent' him to Alicia. Michelle followed him to her. But she didn't sit down with him because Billy intercepted her.  
  
"Hi Michelle! You look fabulous tonight. Would you like to dance?" He said to her. She agreed and they went on the floor. Zack sat down next to Katie with two glasses of punch.  
  
"Hey Zack." She said taking the punch from Zack's hand. "Thanks." She added. He then said, "Hey, no problem." He paused, "So how is your night going?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Alright, its kind of dull though. How about you?" she sweetly asked.  
  
"I am so nervous, I am supposed to do something tonight that I have been putting off." He said to her, referring to asking her out. She had a hunch that he was talking about her, "What ever it is, just do it." She said looking deep into his eyes. He stared back at her, and smiled. He was just opening his mouth as Michelle came up and yanked him away for a slow song. Katie was disappointed, and danced with Billy. After the song was over Michelle asked Zack, "Hey Zack, I like you, will you be my boyfriend." Katie was just walking up to interrupt and ask Zack to dance when she said that. Katie ran out of the gym, in fear of Zack saying yes.  
  
Zack saw her and told Michelle, "Wow." He paused clearing his throat. She thought he was going to say yes. "Well that's very sweet, but I don't like you like that. I kind of like someone else. Sorry." He said as he started running after Katie.  
  
"But I thought you liked me?" She asked him. Zack just kept running. He found Katie sitting on a bench looking at the stars. He sat next to her and she kept looking to the sky. He noticed that her eyes were teary.  
  
"Katie wha- what's wrong?" he stammered. She looked at him.  
  
"Nothing." She lied. Zack knew she was lying. "Well then why did you run out of the gym?" He pondered out loud.  
  
"Well I thought you were going to say yes to Michelle." She replied to him.  
  
"Why would I do that when I like- Why would that bother you?" he asked. She knew she had to lie. "I just don't think you and Michelle should go out." They started talking about other things. They talked for about an hour and would have talked for more if it weren't for the dance letting out and Freddy and Eleni interrupting them.  
  
"Hey you guys, we were wondering where you were." Freddy said. They started walking home and almost made it but it started raining. They ran to the nearest house, which was Katie's. They were soaking wet and were a mess. Zack almost could see through Katie's white dress. They were going inside but Eleni stopped Freddy.  
  
"What?" Freddy said as they stood in the rain. Eleni stated. "Did you know that I always thought it was romantic to kiss in the rain?" Freddy smiled.  
  
"Did you know the first kiss is usually in the middle of a sentence?" he asked catching on to Eleni. "No I did not know that. Listen Freddy I like you a lot, but I just wanted my first kiss to be," Freddy leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity. They went inside and Katie and Eleni went upstairs to change. Freddy told Zack what had happened. Katie and Eleni returned with some of Katie's dad's old sweats. Zack and Freddy changed into them quickly.  
  
They were sitting on the back porch when Eleni went to get them drinks. Freddy went into help her. "I love the rain don't you?" Zack asked. Katie nodded a yes. Zack added, "You know how I was nervous because I had to do something?"  
  
"Yeah." Katie replied.  
  
"Well, it was because," Katie stopped him. She took a chance and leant over and kissed him on the lips. They sat there kissing until the other couple came back outside. They were shocked.  
  
"What? Are you guys a couple now?" Freddy said sarcastically. Eleni added, "Ooooooh. How cute." Katie and Zack sat there holding hands. It looked like a new couple was formed that night.  
  
A/N: This was the first time I haven't written a chapter full through, but I needed to take a break. I had to do something. Just thought I share that. 


	13. Last Day and Dewey is Back

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. This story maybe a little perverted, as one of my reviewers might say, but life is perverted. My friend was reading my story for the first time, he said he liked it. But he asked why I didn't have as many reviews as another story that was released after mine. And I was thinking about it, and I told him, maybe the other stories revolve more around the music. My story doesn't, I haven't read any other stories since I started writing this, I don't want other stories that the public might like, to influence my writing. This was always a problem with my writing, people either love it or hate it. So that is my answer to my friend... This takes place last day of school.  
  
Summer, Michelle, Alicia, Tomika and Marta all met up before the bell rang. They were standing there talking. Michelle saw Freddy and Eleni holding hands she also noticed Zack and Katie holding hands. They were all walking with each other to the group. "Look at them," she said all snotty. She was still mad that Zack turned her down to go out with Katie. "What does she have that I don't have?" she asked the group. No one seemed eager to answer her. "Well what does she have?" she demanded.  
  
"Well," Summer started, "She is a way nicer person and," Tomika stopped Summer before she said any more. Michelle looked furious.  
  
"What?!" she yelled. Walking away into the building.  
  
"I see what you mean." Alicia said. The group laughed. Recently Michelle has been acting like a real bitch. The girls just assumed it was because of Zack, but it went deeper.  
  
"Hey guys," Eleni said as Zack, Katie, Freddy and her walked up to the group. "What is going on?" They all said nothing and made small talk.  
  
"I can not believe we are done with seventh grade!" Marta said. Zack and Freddy screeched and gave each other high fives. Its not that they didn't like school, its just they were to lazy to keep getting up in the morning. The girls laughed at them just as the bell rang. They all went to class.  
  
As they were all walking Tomika asked, "Wasn't something important happening today?" Alicia looked at her, "Yeah school ends!" They laughed.  
  
Marta also thought something was supposed to happen, "Yeah I can't think of it though."  
  
They all sat down as the teacher walked into the classroom. "Alright class, I know you all are excited about school ending, but please settle down." She sat in her desk taking out some papers. "I have graded your groups cooking projects, I was very pleased with the turn out." Yesterday they had a big picnic like thing. She handed back all of the papers to the class with out saying a word other than, good job or something like that. Yet when she got to Zack, Katie, Eleni and Freddy, she stopped and said, "Very nice job, I was very pleased. You guys did excellent, you work very well as a team."  
  
"Go figure," Zack thought to himself as the teacher walked away. "Two best friends and their girlfriends, who we also knew for a long time." He laughed quietly.  
  
"What is so funny Zack?" Katie asked. Zack then replied, "Nothing, never mind I was just thinking of things."  
  
The teacher, now in the front of the room addressed the class, "Seeing how it is the last day of school I thought we should have one last test." She was waiting for a laugh, it never came. "Just kidding, we are not going to do anything, you can thank me later." She wasn't expecting a laugh, but this time she received one.  
  
Freddy was leaning in his chair with his feet on a desk drumming on his legs with his fingers. The band hasn't had a real practice in over a week. Dewey was still out of town. Then he realized something, "Hey guys," he yelled. The whole class looked at him. "Dewey came back last night!" The whole class cheered.  
  
The teacher had a lost look on her face. "Who is Dewey?" She never met Dewey or heard the name.  
  
"He was the guy who pretended to be a substitute two years ago." Summer said. The class laughed quietly. The teacher said oh. "Now we are part of his band." The teacher didn't seem to care. The class went on talking. Dewey had been out of town with Ned. Ned was going to see his sick mother and had Dewey come with him.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Dewey's face when he notices we are going out." Katie said hugging Zack.  
  
"I know he never would have believed it. But how about when you two tell him you guys are going out?" Zack asked the other couple. They all laughed. Dewey always said that couple's kill bands.  
  
"YES! School is over." Everyone cheered. The band, back up singers and Eleni, Michelle and Summer all agreed to go to Dewey's apartment at four o'clock. They all went home and changed out of their uniforms and into regular clothes. Marta, Tomika, and Alicia arrived first. Marta was in a pink shirt and jeans. Tomika wore a Whitney Houston t-shirt and jeans. Alicia wore a red tank top and jean shorts. The door was actually locked for once, so they decided for everyone to arrive to surprise Dewey. Lawrence came simultaneous along with Summer. He was wearing a polo shirt and jeans. He also had his keyboard with him. She wore a white shirt and black pants. Michelle came wearing a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt and a skirt. Eleni and Freddy arrived together, as usual. He was drumming the walls with his drum sticks. Freddy was wearing a Nirvana shirt and jeans. Eleni was wearing a blue shirt and red skirt.  
  
"Where are Katie and Zack? When we called him he said that he was just leaving. They should have been here by now." Freddy said scratching his head. Michelle snapped back. "Who cares? We don't need them." Freddy already has had it with Michelle's attitude. "Uh hello? They are actually in the band. And don't be all upset and mad that Zack picked the better girl." He yelled at her. He didn't let her say anything. "Why are you even here, your not in the band?"  
  
He finally let her say something, "Well why is Summer here?" she stupidly asked.  
  
"I am kind of the manager." Summer replied.  
  
"Ok fine she should be here. But why is Eleni here, she doesn't do anything? Except hang out with you all day." She argued back, and it was a good argument.  
  
"Your right, I guess you can be here if you want." Freddy said to him.  
  
"Why is every body yelling?" Zack said as he arrived with Katie. He was in a Jimi Hendrix shirt and she was wearing a black "The Who" t-shirt. They both had their instruments in their gig bags, which were slung around their shoulders.  
  
"Oh it was nothing." Alicia stated.  
  
"Right, so why is everyone out here?" Katie asked.  
  
"We were waiting for every one to get here so we can surprise Dewey." Marta said. The all knocked on the door. It took a while before someone finally answered. The door opened and there was Ned.  
  
"Hey kids I guess you're here for Dewey. He's still sleeping, but you could wake him. But I am going out right now so don't tear the place apart ok?" Ned said letting them in.  
  
They all walked in and said ok. Ned left and closed the apartment door. The singers got the mics out of the closet, Lawrence set up his keyboard in his usual spot. Freddy sat down behind the drum set Dewey had in his house. Eleni, Michelle, and Summer sat down to watch them. "Hey let's just play really loud to wake him up." Zack said taking his Les Paul Custom guitar out of his bag.  
  
Taking her Framus Star Bass out of her bag Katie said, "Alright lets do it." Ever since the band started Katie had become an excellent bass player. She also had become quite good on the guitar. They plugged up and started playing random stuff.  
  
In Dewey's room, or what he calls a room he was sleeping when he heard the racket. "Wha- what's that noise?" he said waking up. He put on a shirt and walked out to see his band playing in his living room. "Whoa what are you guys doing here?" he asked them as the stopped playing.  
  
"Decided to pay you a visit." Summer said. He walked over and picked up his Gibson SG Special and plugged in. They started playing some songs. Then when they were taking a break Zack and Katie were sitting next to each other kind of cuddling. So were Eleni and Freddy. Dewey was in the kitchen getting some water.  
  
"What? Why are you guys so close? Don't even tell me you guys are like going out. I mean a little too young?" Dewey asked. "Well I guess not. Never to young to pick up chicks." He said. Zack and Freddy laughed; the girls hit them. "Well I always thought you to would go out." He said pointing to Zack and Katie.  
  
"What why?" Katie asked. "I don't know you just, yeah." Dewey laughed. "But Freddy man, getting with a groupie? That's my boy!" He said giving Freddy a high five. Eleni gave Freddy a look.  
  
"Yeah well it's different ok?" he defended her. "What ever lets just play." Freddy said after a long silence. After playing for a couple of more hours they ended practice and went home. They all went to hang out at the park by Alicia's house.  
  
A/N: I took a lot of time writing this, so it might not be good. When ever I take breaks between writing one chapter its never good. But I don't know this was just to re introduce Dewey so whatever. Hope you like it. 


	14. The Park

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. Thanks for your reviews. I just want to say: Please, if you have any suggestions, like story lines please tell me. Or if you want to see more of something or less of something please tell me, I will do it. E-mail me at BiggieV1389@AOL.com and I will try and work in what you want. For instance someone said they want or sex stuff and someone else said that they would like less stuff like that. So I am going to try and find a mid point of stuff like that. Takes place right after last chapter.  
  
It was dusk and they were all sitting in the park talking. Eleni was in Freddy's arms, and Zack and Katie were off walking around. All the other people were there too. Lawrence was reading a book about rock music; he really got into rock, but still liked classical music better. "I think we should have more funky bass riffs in some of our songs." He said putting a bookmark in his book. "I mean Katie is really good at bass and can drive some songs."  
  
"I was just talking to Zack about that, like Katie can really play but we always stick her with rhythm lines. She can rock." Freddy said straightening up. Summer wrote something down in her little book. "Summer I guess your going to tell Dewey right?"  
  
"Yeah, I am the band manager." She said putting the book back in her pocket. Everyone went on talking. Lawrence had a lot of good ideas but was to shy to say anything about them. He also liked someone in the group but knew she would never give him a chance.  
  
"Marta why didn't you go out with Gordon?" Tomika asked trying to keep the conversation going. Marta blushed as everyone looked at her.  
  
"To be honest?" she asked. Tomika nodded. "I don't really like him like that. And also I was afraid he wanted to go out with me because I developed, a lot." She said referring to her newly grown breasts. Freddy laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, if someone asks you out, its like forty percent on looks. Us guys are stupid like that." Freddy said, and then kissed Eleni's cheek. The girls looked disgusted.  
  
"So if someone was not that good looking, but you still loved their personality and all that good stuff, you wouldn't go out with her?" Alicia said putting Freddy on the spot.  
  
He chuckled, "I already am going out with a not good looking girl." He joked. "Just kidding Eleni, you know I think you're gorgeous." He exaggerated. She kissed him.  
  
"Come on guys, you know I don't want to see that right now." Summer joked nudging them. They stopped kissing.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that you can't get boys." Freddy said. Eleni smacked him in the head.  
  
"Shut up!" Summer said. None of the girls had kissed a boy except Eleni, Katie and Tomika. Tomika had kissed a boy that she went out with while she was at camp last year.  
  
"I wish I could just get my first kiss over with." Marta said. Lawrence got a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What? You don't want it to be special?" Alicia asked in amazement.  
  
"Well yeah but I wish it happened soon." She replied. Lawrence had a crush on Marta for the longest time, but never acted on it. Everyone was talking, and subjects quickly changed.  
  
Finally Michelle said something, "Freddy, what are you doing for your birthday?" she asked. Freddy was the oldest of the group. His birthday was June 29th. Every one was surprised that Michelle actually said something.  
  
"Uh I don't know? Its like a month away." Freddy replied. "Nothing probably." All the girls talked him into throwing another pool party. "Ok but its not like we are not going to be swimming together over summer anyways." He said back, but he didn't care. "Seeing Eleni in a bikini on my birthday is a gift in its self." He thought to himself, as he looked down on her body.  
  
"Where are Zack and Katie?" Summer asked. They went walking when they first got to the park but never came back. The group decided to go look for them.  
  
A/N: Back to when Zack and Katie first go walking.  
  
"Hey guys, we're going to go for a walk, see you guys later." Zack said as Katie and him walked away from the group holding each other's hands.  
  
"Ok see you." Eleni said. Zack and Katie were very romantic for thirteen year olds. Maybe because they have known each other for so long, and have spent a lot of time together as friend. Also probably because they have liked each other for such a long time.  
  
They were sitting and talking under a huge tree. "You liked me for how long?" Katie asked him as he told her that he had liked her since they started the band. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked him getting closer to him.  
  
"Because I was scared that you didn't like me." He said bashfully. He looked into her eyes. She replied, "How could I not like you? You're nice, funny, your personality is awesome and all that stuff. And you're very handsome." She leant in for a kiss, the two teens lips met. Zack loved the taste of her lip-gloss she always wore. The kiss started getting more passionate. Zack's hands were going all over Katie's body. His hand almost went up her shirt. Katie pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked. "I mean we just became boyfriend and girlfriend two days ago, not to mention we are only thirteen." She said backing away from him. Zack didn't disagree.  
  
"I know what you mean, it's just I like you so much. And I have for a long time." Zack replied. Katie kissed him and got up from the ground she was sitting on.  
  
"Let's just take it slow." Katie told him. Zack got up and followed Katie. He noticed she had dirt on her ass. He walked up to her and brushed it off. He liked how her ass was soft but firm and had a nice curve to it. "What was that for?" she asked almost ticked off.  
  
"Dirt." He said, and then she looked as if she didn't believe him. "I swear." He said putting his arm around her as they walked.  
  
"I believe you." She said. The two saw the group walking towards them. "Hey guys." Katie said to them. They all met up and started walking home.  
  
"Lets go swimming tomorrow or something." Summer suggested. They all agreed on swimming, since it was the only thing they all liked to do. Lawrence liked the idea of swimming with them; he was rarely included in things with the band. He recently had started liking girls a lot more. He liked to masturbate as many times as he could.  
  
"So what time?" Freddy asked. They all agreed on 1:30 p.m. They went into their housed one by one, and nothing happened the rest of the night.  
  
A/N: I'm an idiot, I had everything except the last paragraph done at like 3 yesterday but forgot to post, sorry about that. 


	15. A 'Graphic' Tale

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. I guess this chapter might be graphic. I wrote the first part in class today. This takes place the day after the last chapter.  
  
Lawrence awoke at 9:30, when he woke he realized he had his usual morning wood. Usually he didn't do anything about it, but today he wanted to do something about his erection. He took of his pajama pants (he didn't wear a top to bed.) Then he slid off his boxers. He lay on his bed, naked, looking at his penis. He noticed it was going soft so he played with it to get it hard again. When he got hard he stood up and walked to his dresser. He was walking over there while his penis was sticking up five inches. He opened a draw and pulled out a bottle of lotion. He went back to his bed, and lied down. He squeezed some lotion out of the bottle on to his hands. He rubbed his hands together to get the lotion even. He slowly placed his left hand at the bottom of his erection to hold it still. Then he slipped his other hand over his hard erection. "Oh the lotion's cold." He said aloud as he shivered pushing his hand up and down the shaft. He always liked to mutter little sexual things as he masturbated. Something like, "Oh yeah baby." Or "Yeah, you like it deep, you sexy bitch." He was masturbating for five minutes when he heard a noise at his door.  
  
His mother walked in with a shocked look on her face. He quickly covered himself with a blanket. "Jeeze, Larry!" she said walking quickly out the door. How could he forget to lock the door? He stood up and locked the door. He lay back on his bed to finish his job. He did it for about two more minutes' until he ejaculated all over himself. He stood up, making sure he didn't drip on the carpet or his bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his rag that he usually wiped off on. He wiped off and threw the rag back into its secret spot. He closed his closet and was going to change when he looked in the mirror. Since he started puberty he had been getting in shape, his body was looking good. After he was dressed he walked down the stairs, hoping his mother wouldn't want to talk about what had happened. She usually did want to so he knew his chances were small.  
  
He sat at the table after he got a bowl of cereal. He was eating when his mom came in from the other room. There was an apparent awkwardness. He decided to break the silence. "Hey mom. Where is dad?"  
  
She sat down at the table next to him. "Oh, he went out to get some stuff." There was a long pause. "So, uh, how long have you been doing that thing that I saw you doing today?" She said looking at him.  
  
Lawrence received a face of embarrassment. "I don't really want to talk about this. Okay mom?" He told her getting up from the table and putting his bowl away.  
  
She replied, "Okay." She was a nurse and she sometimes taught sexual education at public schools. So she knew it was normal for thirteen year olds to masturbate, but she didn't think her Lawrence did it. He walked back up to his room.  
  
"Man that was weird, she didn't even say much about it." He said as he closed the door. After about two hours of television he decided to go onto the Internet. He was reading his mail; he had the usual stuff, a bunch of forwards, some mail, and a lot of junk. But one junk mail caught his eye. The title read, 'Nice Nudes Here. Free.' Lawrence decided to look at it. He had seen some porn before but never looked for it. He clicked on the link in the mail and read the main page.  
  
"This is a completely free site of nude females ages nineteen to twenty- three." He read to himself. "Click here to enter, only if you are legally able to look." He clicked the site. The page had pictures with some captions. The one was called, Oral pleasures, and had a picture of a girl sucking a guy's penis. Another said, Couples, and had a couple having sex. There were many others but decided on Oral Pleasures. He clicked on it and waited for the pictures to load. The first picture was of a girl with cum on her face with a penis by her mouth. Another was of a very cute girl, who didn't look over eighteen, with a penis in her mouth and another in her hand. She was looking at the camera as she did it. Lawrence received another erection. He stood up and locked his door. He got some lotion and started masturbating to the pictures. He ejaculated very fast. He cleaned up and watched more television. He looked at the clock it was a little after twelve; he got his bathing suit, which was red with green joker faces on it. He got his mom to give him a ride to Freddy's so they can go swimming.  
  
Later at Freddy's house.  
  
Zack and Lawrence were already at Freddy's house when all the girls started arriving. They were already in their bathing suits and had brought their clothes in bags. They were all in the pool and Eleni and Freddy were sitting on the ledge holding hands and talking. Zack and Katie were in the pool cuddling. The girls were all talking to Lawrence, it had been the first time they had seen him with his new body. "You look good Larry." Marta said to him. He appreciated the compliment. When he saw the girls in their bikinis he noticed Summer looked very good. He had feelings for Marta, but as soon as he saw Summer almost naked he for got completely about Marta. He was going to tell Tomika, who was one of his close friends but decided to wait until he found out if she was interested.  
  
Zack went to go to the bathroom and when he came back out Katie was waiting for him. She had an overwhelming thought of just making out with him while they were half naked. He looked shocked. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. She didn't reply she just pinned him up against the wall and started kissing him. He resisted at first but then went along with it. The kiss got deeper. Tongues were being use and Zack's hand was caressing her butt. She moved his hands to above her waist very quick. Then they worked their way out of the hallway into the guest room. They were still kissing and they kicked the door close.  
  
A/N: I told you this was graphic, hope all you graphic kind of people liked this. That was a weak cliffhanger but at least I know you will read the next chapter, that is if I don't skip what happens or go back and pull a Quentin Tarantino and tell something that happened a long time ago. 


	16. What Is Going On?

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. In reply to some of the reviews: I know that last chapter was graphic but I warned you guys, as in the readers, that it would be. Hence the title of the chapter and the warning in the author note. I know most thirteen year olds don't do the things that the characters do but it is just a fiction. And even though most thirteen year olds don't act like this, some do. And, I might change this to an R rating if you un-graphic people do not like it okay? Takes place right after last chapter.  
  
Katie pulled Zack onto the bed, and he fell on top of her. They were still involved in the heavy making out. He was rubbing her body with his hand and he worked his way up to her firm breast. He slowly placed his hand over it and started caressing it while they were making out. She moaned softly. She liked the feeling of him touching her breast. She rolled on top of him and continued to make out. He got more curious. He reached his hand around her back and unclipped her bikini strap. He always wanted to see her breasts. Even though he had seen them last time they went swimming it was for a split second. As soon he unclipped it she pushed him off herself. Zack was confused. "What now?" She sat up and clipped it back on. She looked angry. "Katie, what is wrong?" he demanded.  
  
She finally answered. "Nothing, its just." She paused. "What?" he asked her. She looked at him. "I like being with you, and I like kissing. But I mean we are only thirteen. I know that it was me who started this today but as soon as you tried to take of my top, I didn't want it to go any farther. And only because we are to young." She told him. He looked sad but agreed with her.  
  
Outside no one noticed that Katie and Zack were gone. They all assumed they were just talking on the patio. "Hey where did Zack and Katie go?" Summer asked. Every one looked around. They couldn't find them. They decided to go inside.  
  
"Maybe they went in to watch television." Tomika doubtfully said. They all put towels around them selves and they went inside. "Zack, Katie where are you?" Alicia asked. There was no reply. They were checking rooms and they opened the door Katie and Zack were in. When Freddy opened it he saw Zack and Katie sitting on a messy bed. Freddy was shocked; everybody leaned over to see what he was so shocked about.  
  
"Katie, you guys didn't, you know? Do anything?" Eleni asked. Zack and Katie jumped up. "No." they both yelled. Katie took over talking; "We just were making out ok?" she seemed angry and stomped out. "How could you do that to her?" Marta asked. And the girls followed Katie. Lawrence and Freddy stayed with Zack.  
  
"What did I do?" Zack asked with confusion on his face. Lawrence and Freddy sat down on the bed next to Zack.  
  
"Man you made it look like you two were doing stuff in here." Freddy said. "So did you do anything?" he asked intrigued.  
  
"No man, we only made out, but I did feel her up." He confessed. Lawrence and Freddy chuckled.  
  
"I haven't even done that with Eleni and I have been going out with her longer than you have been with Katie." He said. "What is up with that?"  
  
"Well maybe Eleni is prude or scared or something like that." Zack said. They were already walking back out side. No one was in the pool.  
  
All the girls followed Katie outside to make sure she was okay. She sat on the patio and all the girls sat down also. "Katie are you okay?" Alicia asked sitting down next to her. Katie shook her head yes. "What is wrong then?" Marta asked her. She didn't reply. "Katie what is going on?" Michelle asked. She tried to sound sad for Katie but on the inside she hoped that Katie broke up with Zack.  
  
"Nothing, it is just that when we were making out I liked it, but then it hit me, we are only thirteen. And I knew we shouldn't be doing that. But when I am around him I feel so," she paused, "I don't know but I feel special." Katie told them. All the girls said, aw. At that time the boys were walking out of the house. The girls made way for Zack to sit by Katie. Zack walked over sluggishly. He sat down next to Katie and she hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry Katie, I know that you said you didn't want to go further at the park but I just got carried away." Zack said. She said it wasn't his fault and no one took the blame for what had happened just a couple of minutes earlier.  
  
Eleni walked over to Freddy and she made him put his arm around her. Then Lawrence, who was still standing next to Freddy said, "All this happened because Katie is a slut." Eleni and Freddy looked shocked, all of the other girls were by them to gasped and looked at Lawrence. "That is messed up Larry!" Tomika, who usually sided with Lawrence, said. She smacked him. Zack and Katie were oblivious to all of this because they were wrapped in their own conversation.  
  
"It is true though." Michelle agreed. Every one looked at her. "Well it is. What thirteen year old just makes out with a boy they just started going out less than a month ago?" she asked them.  
  
"Who cares, that doesn't make her a slut!" Summer said.  
  
The group was mad at Michelle more than Lawrence. At least Lawrence dropped it. But Michelle kept on talking about it. Michelle still wanted to go out with Zack and now despised Katie. She hated her, wanted to get her away from Zack.  
  
"Everyone knows you like him and that you hate Katie." Eleni, who used to be good friends with Michelle, said. Michelle got very snippy, "So what?" The group let it go.  
  
When every body was going home Freddy stopped Zack. "Hey Zack wait up." He said. "Michelle was calling Katie a slut today because of what happened." Zack looked really mad.  
  
"Are you serious? I can't stand her, what is her problem?" Zack asked  
  
"She still likes you." Freddy said. Zack didn't care; all he cared about was going out with Katie and music. He went home and called Michelle.  
  
"Hey Michelle?" he asked over the phone. "Yeah?" she replied very cheerfully knowing it was Zack. "What is up with you? You know there is no chance to go out with me okay? So just drop the attitude." He said and hung up the phone. 


	17. Lawrence

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. Thanks for your reviews. I get that you don't think thirteen year olds would do the things in my story. But the fact is, I know a lot of thirteen year olds that had already had sex, so that's where I get my material. Also, what is OOC? I don't know so can some one review and tell me? Thanks. And I know that it is over the top but if you don't like it, no one is making you read it. And something will happen; I am getting tired of the sex stuff myself. So something will happen. Takes place on July 1st.  
  
"Hey, man." Zack said walking into Dewey's apartment. He had his guitar in a gig bag slung over his shoulder. He was the first one at practice. Dewey looked as if he had just woken up. His hair was a mess he was in shorts and was eating French toast. Dewey looked up at Zack and said, "Hey man what is happening?" Zack sat down next to him and poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"We did just see each other yesterday, so not that much could of happened since yesterday. So I am going to say the same as yesterday: nothing." He joked. They talked for a little bit then Freddy came. Freddy didn't go to practice yesterday because he felt sick.  
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" Dewey sarcastically said. Freddy laughed back sarcastically. "So how does it feel to be fourteen?" Dewey said plugging in his guitar. Zack plugged in to. Freddy sat behind his drum set.  
  
"Fine I guess. There really is no difference?" he replied making a beat on his snare drum. Zack played a little riff and Dewey went wild. Then he stopped and asked Freddy, "So where is Eleni, she is usually stuck to you like peanut butter on the roof of your mouth." Freddy seemed annoyed.  
  
"Haha very funny. She is at home, this is band members only practice isn't it?" Freddy said. At that moment Katie walked in. Her and Zack were still going out, but kind of laid off kissing. So in reality they were not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore but they went out sparingly. "Hey Zack." She said hugging him. She put down her bass and sat on the couch. "Are the singers coming or is it just us and Larry today?"  
  
"Larry is coming but the singers aren't, and Summer is coming, as usual." Freddy said. Katie pulled out her bass and started playing a funk line she had been practicing. She played the bass solo for about a minute and Lawrence came in.  
  
"Hey you guys. What's up?" Lawrence asked as he walked in. Yesterday after practice Dewey asked Dewey some advice.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was after practice and every one was leaving but Lawrence stayed after to talk to Dewey. "Dewey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked nervously. Dewey looked at Lawrence. "Yeah man." He said sitting down, he pulled out a chair for Lawrence to sit in. "What's on your mind?" he asked Lawrence. Lawrence sat down next to Dewey and started telling him.  
  
"Well lately I have been crushing on Summer. But I don't know if she likes me, so I wont do any thing about it." He told Dewey, almost shamefully.  
  
"How long is 'lately'?" Dewey questioned Lawrence again. Lawrence then replied, "Almost since school had ended, so a month-ish." He didn't let Dewey say anything. "I don't know what to do, I guess I am kind of scared."  
  
"Lare, you just got to do something about it, ask her out. If she turns you down so what? Its just a girl." Dewey gave Lawrence advice. Then Lawrence replied, "Had you ever got turned down by a girl?" Dewey laughed.  
  
"Hah, I do not get turned down, I turn people down." He joked. Lawrence laughed. Dewey added, "So you and Summer? I don't see it.  
  
"Why? We had been getting along and we have a lot of things in common. I think it is a good idea." Lawrence defended himself. Dewey replied quickly. "Take it easy, I was just joking." They talked for a minute then Lawrence left. Dewey told him to ask her out the next day at practice.  
  
Back to the regular time during the chapter.  
  
"Larry, you better do it today! Or else I am going to beat you up." Dewey warned him. The rest if the group was confused. "Do what? Do what?" Katie asked. Dewey didn't consult Lawrence to make sure he could tell them. So he blurted it out. "He likes Summer."  
  
Zack and Freddy laughed. Katie hit both of them. She awed to. "How cute, are you going to ask her out today?" she asked him. Lawrence smiled. "I want to, but,"  
  
Dewey interrupted him, "No, buts. You are going to. Okay?" Just as he said that Summer walked in. "Hey guys, are you going to play or what?" She seemed mad.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Freddy asked. She sat down on the couch. "Nothing, it's just the gut I like just turned me down." Lawrence felt his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"What, is he crazy?" he said, trying to cover up his feelings. He just wanted to cry. He had just found out that his first real crush didn't like him. "Well, he said I was to young for him." She replied almost in tears.  
  
"How old is he?" Zack asked. Summer replied, "Almost sixteen." The group was shocked. "What?" Dewey said. "I will not let you go out with a sixteen year old." He said it jokingly but she tried to defend herself, "It doesn't matter now, I am not going to go out with him. Can you guys just practice, I have some business stuff to take care off." The group did what they were told. They played for a couple of hours until they had to leave. Summer and Lawrence were walking home together.  
  
"So you wanted to go out with a sixteen year old?" Lawrence said, trying to break the ice. She nodded yes in reply. They walked in silence. Lawrence wanted to ask her out but was afraid of rejection. He finally worked up the courage. "Summer?"  
  
"Yeah Larry?" She said. He stopped walking and she did too. Lawrence took a deep breath and asked, "If your not doing anything Friday I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" She looked surprised.  
  
"What?" she said in shock. He started walking fast. "Wait up Larry." She said walking faster to catch up with him. "I can't." Summer told him taking his hand. His face turned red. "It is not you, its just I can't." She was already at her house so she went in after saying good-bye. Lawrence walked home mad at himself for asking her out. Well he wasn't mad at that, he was mad that she said no. He was happy that he took the chance.  
  
Summer went into her house and went directly up to her room. She thought to herself, "Did I make the right decision?" as she sat on the bed. She wasn't sure if she mad the right decision but after thinking about it for a while she decided she wasn't ready for a boyfriend. She even realized it was a good thing that the sixteen year old turned her down. She decided to call Alicia to talk to her so she could get everything off her chest.  
  
"Hey?" said Alicia on the other line. "Hey it is Summer." Summer replied. They talked small talk for a little bit but then Summer finally said something about Lawrence. "Yeah, well Larry asked me out after their practice." She told her.  
  
"What? Really? See what I miss when we don't get to go to practice?" Alicia said in return.  
  
"I told him that I wasn't ready to have a boyfriend. But when I told him I used it as an excuse, but now I realized that I totally am not ready. I mean, Larry is a tight guy, but is he really boyfriend material?" Summer questioned.  
  
"I don't know, I never thought of him like that. I always thought of him like a brother that I never talked to." Alicia said. They talked for a while until Alicia had to hang up.  
  
Lawrence arrived at his house very upset. He could not deal with things anymore. He found out his parents were splitting up. He couldn't handle it so recently he had been taking his aggression out on things. There was a whole in his wall that he covered up with poster. He had already hit the wall but felt bad still. He went into the bathroom and took out scissors and was going to cut himself and started taking to his wrist. He cut himself a little bit but realized how stupid it was. He placed the scissors back into the cabinet. He went into his room and took his aggression out on his bed. He beat on it for about ten minutes or so then stopped. He attempted to call Summer but the line was busy. He forgot about it and went to bed.  
  
A/N: I started this last night but had to watch the Friends finale. Today I had the idea of Lawrence being a cutter but couldn't do it. It felt wrong, but tell me what you think about the cutting situation. I think I might still do it. 


	18. Emotions

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. I agree that the characters are a little out there. Heck, they are completely different. I will try to bring them back to the characters we all love from the movie, but I will keep them edgy and sexy. Only because that is what my story is about. In reply to TriforceofWisdom, oral sex is still in the picture. But it is not going to be used until they are all around 15. Which could happen soon because I like to skip around. Like the next couple of chapters are when they are 14. Every one is 14 except: Katie and Summer. Takes place February 7th, the group is now in 8th grade and Katie's birthday is in a week.  
  
The band just got finished with playing a gig and Zack and Freddy were talking while everybody was getting drinks. "It's been three years since we started." Zack said to Freddy. "I know we were talking about it last month. But I just thought about it." The band had started three years ago when they were all in fifth grade, on January 3rd.  
  
"Yeah man. It's been three years for about a month now. A lot has changed since then. Us going from nerds, to rockers. Katie went from being really shy, to being very out going. And Lawrence, man, he was all shy and now. Well he is still shy, but he looks totally different." Freddy pointed out.  
  
Zack took a drink of his Coke, "Yeah and now you're going out with Eleni. And Katie and me are still kind of going out. I can't believe that we are going out with are friends." Zack sipped his Coke again. Even though Zack and Katie were in a fight for a week. Katie wasn't talking to him.  
  
"Who would have thought that?" Freddy said finishing his drink. They we getting ready to go home and Zack picked up his guitar. "Dewey you're going to give us a ride home right?" Freddy asked Dewey who was getting into his van.  
  
Dewey replied, "Yeah get in. Katie, Tomika, Marta and Alicia all got rides with Summer and Larry got picked up. So you two are the only ones today." Dewey told them. Zack sat in the front and Freddy got into the back of the van. "So, are you both going to your own houses or are you going to someone else's?" Zack looked back at Freddy, who was laying down drumming on an old stereo with his drumsticks. Freddy looked at Zack.  
  
"We are going tour own houses." Zack told Dewey. Dewey nodded and kept driving. He turned the radio on. He turned to a rock station. On it was "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin. Dewey started humming along.  
  
"We need new songs." Freddy said. Zack looked back at him. "Am I right?" Zack agreed, "Yeah but Larry on keyboard is killing us. He still plays classical." Zack looked at Dewey. They were at a red light.  
  
"Yeah but he wont not play classically he always will. And we can't just kick him out. Believe me, I thought about it but he was an original member." Dewey said. They nodded. The thought had occurred to Zack and Freddy before but they both agreed that Lawrence could not be kicked out of the band.  
  
Dewey dropped Freddy of first. Freddy opened the back of the van and hopped out. He walked around to his house then stopped and said to Dewey, "Alright man thanks. See you later." And he kept walking, but then he realized he didn't ask what he meant to ask. "We have practice tomorrow right?"  
  
Dewey replied by sticking his head out of the window and yelling, "Yeah, but only for and hour, because I have things I got to do." He started driving off, and then stopped. "See you tomorrow at one." He waved out the window then rolled it back up. Freddy waved back and ran inside away from the cold. Inside he found his mother sitting underneath a blanket watching television. "Hey mom." He said closing the door and walking over and hugging her.  
  
"Hey Fred. Eleni called she said to call her back whenever you can." His mother told him. He hugged her and went up stairs. He picked up the phone and then thought to himself, "I don't want her to think I don't have a life." So he put the phone back and started watching television. He was watching a movie then he saw a commercial for some new in-town record company. He wrote down the number just in case. The School of Rock had been thinking of putting a demo c.d. together but never actually did it. He thought that this might be a good idea.  
  
Zack was in Dewey's van sitting in silence. Dewey kept looking over at Zack. "Hey man, you okay? You look out of it."  
  
Zack sat up, "Yeah. It's just, I don't know. I have been out of it lately." He paused. "I will be fine."  
  
"You sure? You're not going to turn Emo on me? Are you?" Dewey joked. He didn't like emo, but at least it was better than rap. Zack chuckled. They got to Zack's house and Zack got out of the van, grabbing his guitar.  
  
"See you later Dew." Zack said. Lately Zack had been having troubles with Katie.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Zack, wait up!" Katie said running to catch up with Zack. She caught up to him and he put his arm around her. She flinched at first but let him put it where he wanted.  
  
"What's up?" Zack asked looking at his lovely girlfriend. But recently they had been taking time off. She replied, "Nothing I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies tonight. It was at lunch when she asked him.  
  
"Yeah." He said with excitement. "Who else is coming?"  
  
Katie hesitated, "Umm," she paused. "Just me, and you of course." She said smiling at him. He smiled back. He realized it was their first real date in over three months. They ate lunch with Eleni and Freddy. "So what is going on?" Freddy said as the two sat down.  
  
"Nothing just eating?" Zack joked. "No, nothing really. You?" Freddy and Eleni said that they were going over to Michelle's to watch a movie that night.  
  
"What, how come we weren't invited?" Katie asked them. She seemed very mad. Zack was ticked off too. Except he knew that they weren't invited because Michelle still liked Zack.  
  
Zack and Freddy were walking back to class. "When is she going to get it through her head that I will never go out with her? It is really ticking me off that she is taking it out on Katie." Zack complained. Freddy stated, "I don't know, but she better lay off it. Most of the girls are getting really mad."  
  
Zack was walking Katie home. They walked next to each other very awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he could hold her hand or not. He was about to ask her if he could but she made the move. When they got to Katie's front door he wasn't sure if he should kiss her, so he didn't. Instead he asked, "What time do you want me to come over to go to the movie?"  
  
"Actually my mom said she could drive when I asked her last night, so I will pick you up around seven?" Katie replied. She walked into her door and Zack continued walking home. When he arrived home the phone was ringing. "Hello?" he asked as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Zack, it is Michelle. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to watch a movie with me and the rest of the gang?" Michelle asked on the other line. Zack made one mistake, "Yeah, no it is okay, I am going to the movies with Katie at 7. She is picking me up then. Little did he know Michelle had a wicked smile on her face when he said that.  
  
At 6:50 Zack heard the doorbell ring. "She is early." He said to himself as he opened the door. To his surprise he found Michelle standing at the door. "Uh what are you doing here?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi." Then she kissed him. She held the kiss very long. Zack didn't pull away. Then when Michelle stopped Zack saw Katie standing there almost in tears. She ran away, Zack attempted going after her, "Katie wait!" He said running after her but Michelle held him back.  
  
"Forget about her, me and you can make a relationship." Michelle said trying to kiss him again. Zack pushed her away. "Get out. Don't you understand that I don't like you, I like Katie?" Michelle then left and Zack went into his room.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Katie and Zack had not really talked to each other since then. Katie kept ignoring him. When Zack got home he called Katie. "Hello is Katie there?" he asked.  
  
Katie's father said, "No, she is at Eleni's. She is spending the night there. Can I take a message?" Zack replied, "Can you just tell her that Zack called?" Her father said that he would and they hung up the phone.  
  
Mean while, Freddy was talking on the phone with Eleni and Katie. "I'm sure Zack didn't even start it. I'm sure that that little witch came on to him. He still likes you trust me. He told me you two were still going out. So that means he still cares about you ok?" Freddy said to the almost crying Katie.  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to him at my party." She said back. Then the other girl chimed in, "That's a week away." Then Katie replied, "I know, but I need that time to think of what I am going to say."  
  
A/N: This chapter was not supposed to turn out this way, but then I used it to build up the next chapter. Which I am telling you Katie and Michelle get into a cat fight at Katie's birthday. 


	19. Party and Punches

A/N: I don't own anything, except my ideas. Well my laptop that I write my stories on crashed so I had to switch to the main computer. Last time I wrote there was a set-up for a fight and this is it. Takes place day before Katie's birthday.  
  
Katie, Summer, Alicia and Eleni were getting ready for Katie's party. They all went to Katie's house with decorations for her party, which was the next day. "I can't wait for your party Katie." Summer said putting balloons on the ceiling. They had decided to throw Katie a party because she had been so sad because of what happened with Zack. "All of the original band and crew together and actually talking together for the first time in a long time." She added.  
  
Alicia laughed, "Or maybe that Krystan moved to Kirkwood (town by the School's town) and he will be at the party." All the girls laughed. But what they didn't know was that Alicia had some attraction to him two summers ago when he visited.  
  
Katie looked sickened, "You like Krystan? That is totally gross." She shivered. "He is like my cousin! That is so gross." She made a face. Eleni replied, "He is really cute though. And just think that was two years ago. I wonder what he looks like now." All the girls pondered the question. They continued setting up for 30 minutes, and then they just hung out and talked for a little bit.  
  
"Summer, are you going to ask Krystan out?" Alicia joked, and the girls laughed. Summer quickly replied, "No, well, I don't know. I mean I don't even know him that well and Larry keeps asking me out. And I keep telling him I am not ready, so I don't think its fair to him that I would go out with another boy."  
  
"How could you guys talk about Krys like this? That is so sick!" Katie said still thinking the idea of one of her friends going out with her cousin is sick. Krystan was like a brother to her, they were inseparable up until he moved when Katie was in fourth grade. Even though he was almost 2 years older than her, he was 15 now; they had a lot in common. They moth liked classic rock and a lot of other stuff. Krystan went to a lot of the shows when the band first started but slowly stopped going. He thought they were awesome. They were much better than any of the bands at his school.  
  
Katie's mom walked in. "It is getting late, I will take you girls home." They all got up and left. Katie wanted to go but there was not enough room in the car. 10 minutes after her mom left the doorbell rang. "Katie could you get that? I am really busy." Her dad called from downstairs. She got up and started down the stairs.  
  
Half way down she said, "I hope it is not Zack, I so don't want to talk to him right now." She had planned on talking about what happened at her party. She opened the door. There stood her cousin, who was just a little taller than she was.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled hugging her. She was happy to see him but was confused. "I thought you were coming tomorrow?" She said. He had a little bag that was full.  
  
"Didn't your parents tell you, I moved back to the next town over? Well in the middle of moving. I am staying with you for a week." He said sitting on the couch. She sat next to him. "That is cool, now we can hang out sometime." Even though he was her cousin, Katie thought he looked pretty good. They caught up on personal stuff. She told him about Zack. "Oh, the guitarist right?" he asked, even though he knew exactly who he was. When the band first started Krystan went to a lot of shows and talked to Zack and Freddy. He thought Zack liked his cousin but didn't point it out to her. "I doubt that he kissed her first, I think that that bitch came on to him. I mean you did say that she liked him right?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, and he knew she liked him so maybe he was bored with me and wanted her. She is prettier than me." Katie replied. Krystan didn't reply and then Katie's mother walked in.  
  
"Krystan! How are you?" she asked hugging him. "My you have grown." She spun him around.  
  
"Hi Aunt Linda. Thanks." He said. "Where is Uncle Paul?" he didn't ask Katie because he forgot, he thought he was with his aunt. She looked at Katie, "You mean Katie didn't get him." She called her husband down and the rest of the night they just talked.  
  
The next morning she awoke excited. Her parents were already awake and Krystan was sitting with them. "Happy Birthday Katie." Her parents said, hugging and kissing her. Every year they always gave her some money and got little stuff she needed for her. But this year instead of a bunch of little things, they got her a new bass. Well the just told her she could get one. "Yeah, you can get a new bass." Her father said as Katie asked not believing them. Katie had been using the bass Dewey gave to her at the beginning of the band. She also had a black one but didn't like that one as much.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she hugged them. Krystan was just sitting there. He spoke and pulled out something from underneath the table. "It's more for the band but I got it done for you." He handed her the present. It was a c.d. that had "The School of Rock" and a picture of the band on it. "It's from that one show you did last month. I was there but didn't say anything. My friends recorded you guys through the system or something like that." He paused, "I made enough for the whole band, and I made a lot more for distribution." She hugged him.  
  
"Thank you!" She replied. The disk was very good; it had a cover and everything.  
  
"Yeah no problem, my friend works at a recording place and helped me out." Krystan said. He told her that he made 100 of the C.D.'s so that the band could sell them or whatever they wanted to do with them. "I could always make more if you want to."  
  
Katie broke the hug, "Thanks so much." Her party was supposed to start at 3 so she had time to go get her new bass she was promised. She got dressed and they went to the guitar store."  
  
"Need any help?" asked the worker. Katie and her parents shook their heads no. They walked over to the bass section. Katie went to the one that caught her eye as soon as they walked in to the store. It was an orange Fender Precision Bass. "It has to be custom." She thought to her self. She knew Fender didn't make orange P-Bass'. She took it down and plugged into a huge amp. She turned the amp on and started playing. She knew it was perfect as soon as she hit the first note. After 30 minutes she told her parents, "Okay, let's go." They didn't ask any questions, they knew she knew what basses were good, and what ones were not. She went home and put her bass in her room. Then got ready for the party.  
  
Alicia, Tomika, Summer, and Marta arrived first, they all started talking. Then about 10 minutes later in walked: Lawrence, Leonard, Marco, Frankie, Gordon, and Billy. It was one of the only times the group had actually hung out outside of the band. They didn't really even talk at school. Eleni and Freddy walked in together as usual. Katie was sure Zack would be with them. "Hey guys, where's Zack?" she asked nervously. The two shrugged, "You don't think that he is with Michelle? Do you?"  
  
Eleni shook her head, "No way, I am telling you that he still likes you." They went out side where everybody was eating. Even though it was her "birthday party" it was just a get together where everybody could hang out and talk.  
  
Freddy and Eleni sat down next to Katie, and Freddy asked, "Who is that over there talking to Summer?" Every one else already found out it was Katie's cousin but Freddy was still out of the loop.  
  
"My cousin Krystan. You met him before." Katie replied. Everybody went on talking and hanging out. Katie kept asking herself, "Where is Zack?" Her question was answered when Zack walked in the back yard.  
  
Freddy went up to him, "Where were you?" Zack replied, "Nowhere." Right after Zack walked in Michelle came. Everybody assumed that Michelle was with Zack.  
  
"Hey Michelle what took you so long?" Alicia asked. Michelle didn't reply at first but finally said, "With Zack." Katie was ticked off. Zack tried denying it but couldn't because Katie was already up in Michelle's face.  
  
"You're so full of crap, we all know you weren't with him! Will you stop trying to take him away from me." Katie screamed. Michelle had enough; she pushed Katie to the ground and started hitting her.  
  
"Please bitch he wants me now." Michelle yelled back hitting Katie. Katie turned over on Michelle and started hitting her. It was a good 5 minutes before anyone did anything. Zack jumped in and pulled Katie off. Nobody jumped in and got a hold of Michelle and she started running after Katie. Krystan got a hold of her and held her back.  
  
"Get out!" Krystan yelled. He pushed her out of the gait. Krystan was in charge because Katie's parents promised not to be there during her party. Everybody was in awe. Katie ran inside and Zack followed. She sat down on the couch.  
  
She knew Zack followed her. "Were you with her?" she asked referring to Michelle.  
  
"No, I don't know what up with her." He denied.  
  
"Then why were you so late coming?" she demanded on knowing. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"I didn't think you would want me to come because of what happened, but I want you to know that I still like you okay?" Zack said. She hugged him tightly. "So will you be my girlfriend," he paused, "again?" She kissed him. When the kiss broke he said, "I'll take that as a yes?" and she laughed.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, I just had some stuff I needed to do so I couldn't write, and I promise that I will write more often. Sorry this chapter might suck; I was out of my writing groove. 


End file.
